Messaging My Love
by D i a T h e R y t e r
Summary: A girl and a boy can fall in love...only when they are wanting it enough to have it...::COmPLETE!::
1. New Communication

Messaging My Love  
  
It was the first day of Hogwarts when Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. The hall hushed down as everyone waiting with respect for their headmaster to speak.  
  
"Hogwarts wants to try a new experiment; this 'experiment' will help with communication, and homework. We have found out that Muggles use a certain technology called 'internet' so we would like to try this. Except the only difference about our internet service is that it only works on Hogwarts grounds. Only gives you information from the library at this school and will let you speak to only students at your school."  
  
"In your dorms are the 'laptops' that Muggles use to go on to the internet. So if you please you may continue your dinner. Thank you for listening." Dumbledore gave a nod to the students before setting himself.  
  
An eruption of students chattering quickly came once the old man touched his seat.   
  
A girl was just too excited for this 'experiment' that she got up with her best guy friend and went up stairs to get their laptops. She gasped when she saw hers. It was a dark maroon color, sleek. With the top it had the Gryffindor label and her name under it; Virginia Katrina Weasley. She held it for a while admiring the laptop.   
  
Before heading down the stairs to meet up with her friend; who was waiting at the common room. He sat there just staring at the laptop on his lap, his blue eyes wide and open. She giggled sitting on the floor in front of him. Apparently a couple of othr people came to get their laptops too.   
  
She looked at her friend's it looked the same except it had his name on it: Colin Charles Creevey.  
  
"Colin," she said waving a hand in front of his face which seemed to snap him out of it.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
She smiled, "Lets open it shall we?"  
  
He grinned, "I just- I just can't believe it I mean I even asked my mum for one this summer and now...wow," He said opening it. Ginny smiled looking at her laptop as person on a broom flew by making something appear on her screen; by touching it. It was a note; it read:  
  
Welcome to your own laptop!  
  
This experiment by Hogwarts will surely help you in your work and communication. If you're worried about the power pf the laptop...DO NOT WORRY! The laptop can never die down as long as it's on school ground. So as you finish reading this we show you how to use this laptop.   
  
She clicked the continue button and she saw as it explained how to use the internet; search for something on it and to communicate with people. But first she needed a name.  
  
"Hey," she looked up at Colin, "what's your name thing going to be?"  
  
Colin looked down at her, "um," he said thinking, "I like...NotaPlayerButaRomeo."  
  
Ginny smiled, "cute," she said.  
  
He shook his head, "it's not cute Gin; it's um.…"  
  
"Romantic?" Ginny said with a tease in her voice.  
  
He laughed and shook his head mumbling something before turning back to his screen, "So what's your name? So I can add you on my buddy list."  
  
She frowned, "I don't know yet," she stared at the screen it was waiting for her to type something in.  
  
"How about Sexy Red?" Colin said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
She laughed and grabbed a cushion to hit him with it, "You know my brother wouldn't like that," she said after.  
  
Colin smiled, "I know I was only kidding."  
  
She sighed, "how about GinGerRed?"  
  
Colin grinned, "Now I like that."  
  
She smiled and typed in: GinGerRed.  
  
She added Colin to her list, when her friends came in; and once they saw the laptops they ran up and got theirs soon enough they had everything set up and all they're names.   
  
Ginny wanting to relax went up to her room she leaned against the headboard of the bed and went to a Chat Room with students of Hogwarts in. Apparently there where plenty of people in there already.  
  
She was about to type something when a box came with the screen name: RavenGreen. With a smile slowly curling at the edges of her lips she opened it.  
  
RavenGreen:Hey Gin Guess who  
  
GinGerRed:Why hello Harry Potter  
  
RavenGreen::-( How'd you know?  
  
GinGerRed:Raven Hair  
  
Green Eyes  
  
RavenGreen:So Melissa Lance has the same  
  
GinGerRed:Well I took my chance since we know each other better   
  
then I do with Melissa  
  
RavenGreen:Fine  
  
GinGerRed:So how do you like the whole experiment?  
  
RavenGreen:Fun so far  
  
RavenGreen:But too bad we have to have homework written still  
  
GinGerRed:Oh, I don't mind  
  
GinGerRed:I'm a little slow at typing  
  
'Message from: GreenEyedDraGon' who's is this? Ginny thought Oh yeah the Chat Room maybe his from there...if it is a he.  
  
GinGerRed:Someone's messaging me; I'll talk in a min. Ok Harry?  
  
RavenGreen:Sure as long as it isn't a Slytherin then you have the   
  
pleasure to leave me  
  
GinGerRed:Trust me it is a pleasure to get away from you Harry  
  
RavenGreen:Hey!  
  
She laughed lightly as she opened the other Messenger.  
  
GreenEyedDraGon:Hello, GinGerRed  
  
Ginny frowned, but shrugged it off before replying.  
  
GinGerRed:Hey  
  
GreenEyedDraGon:What year are you in, may I ask?  
  
GinGerRed: Fifth, you?  
  
GreenEyedDraGon:Sixth, House?  
  
She let out an annoyed sigh when she notice Harry had wrote to her three times.  
  
GinGerRed:Sorry I have to answer something  
  
GreenEyedDraGon:Take your time  
  
She re-opened Harry's box.  
  
RavenGreen:Ron wants to give you his screen name  
  
RavenGreen:It's RedBoYKeeper  
  
RavenGreen:So who's the person that messaged you?  
  
'Message from NotaPlayerButaRomeo' God! This is going to be a sight headache she thought with a small smile.  
  
NotaPlayerButaRomeo:Hey Gin  
  
GinGerRed:Hey Colin  
  
NotaPlayerButaRomeo:Talking to anyone interesting?  
  
'Message from RedBoYKeeper'   
  
GinGerRed:Hold on I got another Message  
  
She opened Ron's box.  
  
RedBoYKeeper:How come you talk to Harry but not me?  
  
GinGerRed:I didn't even know your screen name  
  
RedBoYKeeper:You could've asked him  
  
GinGerRed:Ron  
  
GinGerRed:I think I want to go to sleep now  
  
RedBoYKeeper:Alright Gin-Gin don't let the bed bugs bite  
  
GinGerRed:Don't worry I'll tell them to go bite you instead  
  
She opened GreenEyedDraGon.  
  
GinGerRed:Sorry, but I think I'd like to go to sleep now  
  
GreenEyedDraGon:Night, Red  
  
GinGerRed:Night, Dragon  
  
She opened Harry's box.  
  
GinGerRed:Harry, I'm going to bed  
  
RavenGreen:Ok, night Gin  
  
GinGerRed:Night  
  
She opened Colin's box.  
  
GinGerRed:I'm going to bed, Night Colin  
  
NotaPlayerButaRomeo:Night Gin  
  
Tired she closed the laptop and went to sleep, her thoughts on the laptop and what she could do with it.  
  
(A/N: I know that Ginny's name is not Virginia but if you read along does it seem like I care? So I suggest you flame about the story and not the names) 


	2. Harry Potter Gay?

Waking with a start she looked around tiredly, she couldn't fall asleep so well last night. The damn laptop kept buzzing. (It finally stopped around midnight) She yawned stretching, opening the stupid thing she noticed she got 15 mail and three messages sent to her. She looked at the tie on her laptop, it read: 6:45am. It was too early to sleep and too early to get ready.   
  
So she read the three messages first, one from Hermione   
  
(BooKinYoU), Seamus (IriShHeaRtBreaKer), and last from BluEveIls.  
  
She opened Hermione's first:  
  
BooKinYoU:Hey, Ginny, I know you're off but did you forget your Homework in the common room? I found something that looked like yours. Oh by the way it's Hermione.  
  
Ginny thought for a moment unsure maybe she did she wouldn't know.  
  
IriShHeaRtBreaKer:Hey cutie guess who :-p  
  
She rolled her eyes but all the same a smile tugged her lips. She opened the last one.  
  
BluEveIls:Hey Ginny, this is nice isn't it? (Luna) See you, Luna  
  
Ginny sighed and checked the clock again 6:48am not much before time to get ready might as well read some of the letters:  
  
RavenGreen.hogwarts.com  
  
RedBoYKeeper.hogwarts.com  
  
SwEeTStuFF.hogwarts.com  
  
BlcKslaYeR.hogwarts.com  
  
GreenEyedDraGon.hogwarts.com  
  
Hmm, she thought, I'll open this first:  
  
Dear Red,  
  
You still didn't answer my question, but with all do respect I would like to know. It might be nice to meet sometime, as I see you're pretty popular already. Please respond.  
  
Dragon (since I don't know your name I won't tell you mine)  
  
She smiled and decided to answer.  
  
Dear 'Dragon',  
  
I'm sure it would be nice to meet you too. (She thought for a moment, then with an even wider smile she wrote) my names Virginia but that's all I'll tell you. I'm just wondering but why do you write so...I don't know how to put it but it's very adult-like.  
  
Virginia  
  
Satisfied she opened Harry's letter:  
  
Hey Gin,   
  
I'm bored and couldn't sleep and decided to e-mail you. Did you know that every time someone e-mailed you or messaged you with your laptop closed it buzzes? For some reason Seamus got his to play Happy Birthday on his. Woke us up at least five hundred times. Right now even Ron's awake, guess who's his talking too. Hermione, he won't even let me know what they're talking about. :-D hmm, well if you're asleep I'll let you sleep.  
  
-Harry  
  
Grinning she decided to read two more before getting ready for the day...umm she thought, oh, she smiled, Ron's:  
  
Gin,  
  
Make Harry leave me and Herm alone! Damn, his being really nosy. I'm his best friend and I can't even control him...wait scratch that I DON'T want to know why you can control him (she rolled her eyes) just- damn here he goes again.  
  
-Ron  
  
She covered her hand laughing.  
  
'Message from RavenGreen' she opened it.  
  
RavenGreen:Hey  
  
GinGerRed:You bugged my brother last night?  
  
RavenGreen:What? Oh yeah, did he tell you that?  
  
GinGerRed:He e-mailed me it  
  
GinGerRed:look: Damn, his being really nosy. I'm his best friend and I can't even control him...wait scratch that I DON'T want to know why you can control him just- damn here he goes again.  
  
RavenGreen:He thinks you can control me? Isn't it the other way around?  
  
GinGerRed:What ever floats your boat; you bum  
  
RavenGreen:Least I got a nice one  
  
GinGerRed:Harry James Potter...are you gay? I mean your caring about your butt now?  
  
RavenGreen:What? I was only joking!  
  
GinGerRed:I mean its ok with me  
  
RavenGreen:Virginia Katrina Weasley!  
  
GinGerRed:I need to get ready love ya!  
  
She closed the laptop, laughing, as she got up she heard it buzz twice and then nothing.   
  
She ran down the stairs at 7:45am with laptop clutched under her arm and backpack over her shoulder. When she turned the stair corner she saw a very un-happy Harry Potter.  
  
"Ginny," he said with a smile, "good sleep last night?"  
  
She smiled back, "as much fun as you had with Malfoy, by the way is it true he uses silk sheets?"  
  
He turned red from anger...least she hoped so, "Ginny," he growled warningly.  
  
She let out a small scream before running. She tossed al her stuff onto the common room couch. Harry smiled and tickled her, words like, "Wait!", "Harry!", "Ok!" were sounded as he didn't stop.  
  
Soon she placed control to her self and tried tickling him back. He laughed and soon she gained control and he was laughing under her.  
  
"Ok! OK!" He yelled.  
  
Ginny sighed and landing right next to him, "Ha! I can even beat the great Harry Potter!"  
  
He turned his head smiling, "not for long."  
  
She sat up as she heard her laptop buzz again...or was it Harry's?  
  
She went over, no it was Harry's. She watched him as he read something under his breath. Then saw as color slightly drained from his face.  
  
"Harry?" She asked, "Harry? Whats wrong?"  
  
He looked up at her, "Cho...she wants to talk."  
  
Ginny smiled slightly, "Well, talk, maybe you guys can be friends now."  
  
Harry smiled back, "yeah- maybe."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Have I, Virginia Katrina Weasley, ever been wrong?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
She gave him a sharp look, "don't say anything," then she smiled and looked at the clock, "I'm hungry I'll go early, see ya Harry," she said before placing a kiss on his cheek and leaving the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
It was after lunch break and it was a nice fall afternoon, the sun was still out and shining. Ginny and two of her friends came out with her, she sat by a tree.  
  
She opened her laptop and noticed that she didn't read all her e-mails yet but she did get a new one. From a certain GreenEyedDraGon smiling she opened it:  
  
A/N:Thanks to my reviewers and you think you know GreenEyedDraGon? Think again...it ain't Draco or Blaise...oh I wonder! (Clue: sorting hat-first year-in Harry Potter):-D 


	3. Weird Actions

(A/N: Ok to those who keep telling me about Ginny's real name; I know what it is. I told you guys that I did in my story Tied Since Birth. But that I didn't like it, so I'm using Virginia and I like Katrina it makes her name sound a little better...least I think so)  
  
She opened the letter GreenEyedDraGon:  
  
Dear Virginia,  
  
The reason why I write like this is because I grew up to write like this. I like your name...but there are two girls in sixth year that have Virginia as a name. Virginia Weasley and Virginia Moon, but I don't think you're my sister. My real name is Winter Moon, and I would like to meet you. So Miss Gryffindor would you like to meet me?   
  
-Winter  
  
Ginny stared, weren't the Moon's from Slytherin? But you rarely heard them that it didn't matter...least she hoped it wouldn't be a big deal.   
  
"Colin?" She looked up; Colin was typing something in his laptop.  
  
He looked up.  
  
"What do you know about the Moons?" She asked.  
  
Colin thought for a moment, "well....their both in Slytherin."  
  
Ginny sighed, "Thanks."  
  
Colin stood up and sat next to her trying to peer into her screen; she slammed it shut.  
  
He grinned sheepishly at her, "I was only looking," He tugged the end of her red hair playfully.  
  
She slapped him lightly on the arm, "you have to ask before you do that mister."  
  
He pouted, "yes, mommy," he poked her laptop, "can I read it?"  
  
"If I say no would you stop asking?"   
  
"No," he said giving her a charming smile.  
  
She smiled, "you're impossible."  
  
"So can I read it?"   
  
She started to open her laptop slowly, and then she closed it, "I don't know Colin Creevey."  
  
"Come on Gin-Gin," he put on a sad puppy face, "please?"  
  
"Do you have to do that?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Fine," she shook her head, "Damn Creevey, didn't know you were such a baby."  
  
He smiled taking the laptop from her, "At least I get to read that letter now."  
  
She yawned and placed her chin on his shoulder while he read the letter.  
  
He turned his head slightly trying to eye her as much as possible, "So you're dealing with Mr. Winter himself?"  
  
"Seems like it," she sighed, "I don't know if I should meet him...I mean it doesn't seem to matter does it? He could just walk up to me."  
  
"Unless he doesn't know what you look like," Colin said closing her laptop.  
  
She sat up and took it back, "So should I meet him?"  
  
Colin shrugged and stood up, "I'm going to...the Gryffindor tower."  
  
She grabbed his hand, "What's up?"  
  
He shrugged again and walked off.  
  
She stared at his figure until he disappeared, sighing she got up herself to go find Harry.  
  
He was sitting with Ron and Hermione; Ron and Hermione were on the grass laughing about something while Harry was lying his feet on the bench with laptop on his lap. (A/N: I get the laptop thing now! lol)  
  
Hermione saw her, "Hey Ginny!" She smiled, "was that your homework last night?"  
  
Ginny smiled back and made Harry move his legs so she could sit, "no, it was Monica's."  
  
She nodded, "well, you never answered me last night."  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I was sleeping," she turned to Harry, "We got to talk."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "breaking up with me Weasley?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm, "Cut it out Potter, you know that we're not even dating."  
  
His jaw dropped and he clutched his heart, "Gin! I thought you loved me!"  
  
She held in a laugh, "with all my heart, now can we talk? In private?"  
  
"See Hermione? She doesn't want to even talk to me any more," Ron said to Hermione.  
  
"Ron-" Hermione began.  
  
"Come on Harry! Please?" Ginny said tugging on his arm.  
  
"Ok...OK! Damn Ginny! Don't rip my sleeve!" He said while he was being dragged by her.  
  
Ginny brought them to another part of Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"Ok...What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
She frowned and sat down while doing something on her laptop, leaving Harry staring at her confused.  
  
"Here," she said handing over her laptop, "Read this."  
  
He picked it up and read the e-ail on the screen, "Moon? You're talking with Moon?"  
  
She bit her lip, "is it a bad thing?"  
  
"No," he ran a hand threw his hair, "just that his known to have contests with Malfoy."  
  
Ginny furrowed her eyebrow, "what are you talking about Harry?"  
  
Harry sighed, "They tend to compete with a certain subject."  
  
"Oh," she sighed, "well, I don't know then..."  
  
"Just...I don't know but if you need help come and get me ok?" Harry said.  
  
She smiled, "thanks Harry," she put her hand up, "help me up?"  
  
He grinned and pulled her up, "Ginny I-"  
  
Buzz!  
  
Harry sighed and opened his, "got to go," he groaned.  
  
"Alright see you potter!" she said walking one way; him another.  
  
"Bye Weasley!" he said heading back to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ginny went to a cliff above the lake, she sat down, "Can you believe it?" she whispered to herself, "you had a silly little crush on Harry Potter and then him being one of your best friends?"  
  
(A/N:Colin? What's going on with him? Oh and like I said Moon's in the begging of 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone'. I wanted to send it earlier since a lot of people already reviewed so thanks for both flames and um what's the other one? Oh well thanks anyway! Oh last question to wonder…what was Harry going to say? :-p) Sorry It's a litte short! For the Tied Since Birth Fans don't worry I'm working on chap. 5 right now!! 


	4. Mistletoes

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 5  
  
Ginny sighed leaning back on the chair in Gryffindor, Harry sat across from her typing franticly. What she did felt like when she was eleven, she giggled. Causing him too look up and smile slightly.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked with a raise eyebrow.  
  
She smiled, "nothing, just thinking," she gave him a wink and opened up her own laptop.  
  
She heard him laugh, "You're nutters, as Ron would put it," he grinned at her.  
  
She giggled again; it was finally nice to be here.  
  
Soon enough Christmas came, for some odd reason Ginny saw mistletoes hung up on the ceilings. What was really weird she saw people placing their hands up as if an invisible wall where there and try to get out. Very confused she left her thoughts to her self and walked up to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
It was a blast when she went in, all the Gryffindors were already partying and somehow she saw Fred and George there hanging up mistletoe. After they had come down Ginny walked over to them with a disapproving look on her face. "Honestly, you two," she said shaking her head before hugging them both. "Aw, come on Gin!" Fred said pulling out of the hug, "you're acting like mum!  
  
She smiled and pinched his cheek, "poor, Fred," she said with an evil smile as she pinch a little harder in the end before taking her hand off. He frowned at her, his cheek turning red. George only stifled laughter before going to talk to someone.  
  
Ginny didn't remember having so much fun until Professor McGonagall told them they should all be asleep. (Fred and George we're hiding somewhere behind a couch). It was the next day that most of the Gryffindors were outside except two.   
  
Colin and Ginny were both writing their essays for Charms so that they wouldn't have to do it later.   
  
Ginny sighed and threw her quill onto the coffee table, "Maybe we could just take a break," she said slowly looking up at Colin.  
  
He shook his head, "come on Ginny, I'm almost done with mine."  
  
She frowned, "I'm not, I really wish we just have to practice it like we use to in first year," she yawned.  
  
He rolled his eyes and threw a cushion at her, "fine," he said as he packed up all his stuff.  
  
Ginny smiled and threw the cushion back at him before getting up to place her stuff away. When she got up to go to her room how ever she found herself hitting an invisible wall. "Colin?" She asked placing her hand on the wall.  
  
"Yeah," he said, she could here fast scribbles behind her.  
  
She turned around, "look," she threw he quill and it hit the wall before falling.  
  
He furrowed his brow, "how'd you do that?"  
  
"That's the problem, I didn't. I think we have a problem," Ginny dropped right back into her chair. She looked up and then everything clicked. The mistletoes, "damn twins!" she whispered under her breath.  
  
Colin look up, "you know what's going on?"  
  
She pursed her lips, "yes," she pointed up.  
  
She saw his eyes grew wide and his mouth go into and 'O' shape, he slowly looked back down at her, "does that- I mean do we- is that the only way to get out?"  
  
She dropped her eyes to his essay, and nodded.  
  
"Are you sure?" She heard Colin squeak his voice had cracked somewhere in between 'you' and 'sure'.  
  
"Trust me I'll kill the twins once I get to them," Ginny said bitterly.  
  
"Maybe- maybe we can burn or something," Colin said uneasily.  
  
She wrinkled her nose, "maybe- but I highly doubt it. I mean the twins always find a way to block glitches."  
  
Colin frowned but pointed his wand up to it any way and whispered, the spell for it.  
  
It licked the bottom of the mistletoes before light water cooled it off and it shown like new.  
  
She sighed and looked at Colin who shrugged, "hey it was worth a try."  
  
Ginny bit her lip, "maybe we should just," she looked him in the eye.  
  
He blushed slightly, "alright," he threw his quill onto the table and went across to sit next to her. He gently tipped his head to the right and she to the left before placing his lips on hers for less then a second then pulling away.  
  
"Ho! Ho! No! No! We know you can do better then that!" sang a voice above their heads.  
  
Colin eyes widened again and looked up at the mistletoes, "who's 'we'?"  
  
Ginny pursed her lips trying to ignore the tingling feeling on them, "guess."  
  
"Well, if you want to go play in the snow with the rest of them I suppose we have to don't we?" Colin said looking back at her cheeks red. She blushed too and nodded.  
  
She saw Colin lick his lips, which made her have a strong urge to laugh but she held it in as his lips came onto hers again. At first she wasn't sure but she kissed back anyways, letting her hand go up slowly to his cheek, while his gently rested on her waist.  
  
She was the one to pull away this time, knowing she was just kissing her best friend. She swallowed, happy not to hear the mistletoes say anything. But not very happy at the fact that she was tricked to kiss her best friend.  
  
"I-," she began getting out of couch, "I think I'll get ready now for the snow." She saw him look away and nod before she rushed off to her room. When she got there her laptop buzzed. She reluctantly opened it.  
  
'Message from GreenEyedDraGon,' Sighing she opened it.  
  
Dear Virginia,  
  
It's a beautiful day; may I have the joy of you joining my presence?  
  
- Winter  
  
Hey, she thought, I'm bound to meet him sometime. So she replied she would, before getting ready for the snow. Her thoughts and lips still burned with Colin Creevey. 


	5. Winter Kisses

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 6  
  
She went down to find Colin gone, thinking he had already left to her relief and disappointment she went to go meet Winter by the lake. It was sunny out a light wind blew across the grounds as she headed towards the waters with snow under her feet making a sound. From a far she could here people laughing and once in the while a flop on the ground indicating someone had fallen.  
  
Since no one was there yet when she sat by a bench on the higher ground that was held by a cliff over the lake. She slowly relaxed onto the unusually warm bench (most likely warmed by a charm) and started to let her mind wonder as her hair as played with the hands of the wind.   
  
It had been ten minutes when she noticed she might be stood up so sighing she started to stand when a firm hand was gently placed on her shoulder. She jumped and turned shocked to meet one of the cutest guys she ever seen in person.  
  
He had dark red hair that hung over his eyes, with crystal colored like eyes. A nice tan was placed over him and he was smiling a little to show nice white teeth, thinking of what happen in the common room she couldn't help but notice how soft his lips looked. "Hello Virginia," he said softly, his voice was deep and smooth. She looked at his hand which had been on her shoulder then back up at him, "you're Winter?" She asked utterly confused.  
  
He smirked, "the one and only."  
  
She smiled shyly, "Hi?"  
  
He laughed, making her grin. "I have got to hand it to you Virginia," he said looking her in the eye, "you're more beautiful then I could've imagined," he said it so softly and so...well she couldn't describe but it made her light headed and her heart pound very fast.   
  
She had blush to the comment before responding, "Trust me Winter it was the same for the both of us." He had grinned to that.  
  
They had started walking around the lake, "So I see you're in Gryffindor," he said.  
  
She glanced at him, "if it bothers you, you can go you know," she didn't want to be rude but it just came out. She did remember after all he was in Slytherin.  
  
He laughed, "No, of course not, I grew up to love beautiful things Virginia. My mother also told me once you find it, keep it," he had stopped walking and took her hand gently in his.  
  
His eyes seem to be looking at her but not exactly, he licked his lips, "and I planned to follow my mother wise words," he said leaning in.   
  
Her head reeled, this was going to fast! Way to fast! Is it true what Harry said?  
  
"Does that mean you like to collect a lot?" she said quietly looking him in the eye.  
  
He smiled staying where he was, he played with a lock of her hair with his free hand, "not unless they want me too," he said.  
  
She bravely touched his cheek, "what if they don't?"  
  
His mouth twitched slightly, "do you?"  
  
She let her hand touch his lips, "maybe," she traced the out line of them, "maybe I can have a taste...then maybe I'll decide." Where did that come from?  
  
Her hand slowly sank to his shoulder, "Don't worry," he drawled softly, "because I won't mind at all."  
  
His lips pressed onto hers gently at first before her flickered his tongue over her lips. She fought a shiver, she never ever! Had a kiss like this! Eagerly she opened her mouth, her brain told her to stop. It gave her reasons to stop, but even thinking of Colin and what Harry said, couldn't have not even if she were given the world.  
  
When he pulled away Ginny slightly frowned before opening her eyes, a smile played on his lips as he caressed her cheek, "Now Miss Weasley," he said in his deep toned voice, "how as that?"  
  
A smile threatened to come as her mouth twice, "it was," amazing? Can I have more? God! Help me! "Alright," she slowly said. Are you kidding me? She thought you know it was better then alright!  
  
He smiled, "then maybe I should try again?"  
  
She was about to speak when a voice said, "Or maybe you should take your damn hands off my sister," Ron said in a low and menacing voice. This only made Winter to laugh softly as he pulled apart from Ginny. To her disappointment Colin stood there, his face was showing nothing along with that Harry was by Ron's side. She lowered her eyes; getting guiltier by the minute.  
  
(A/N:thanks for reviewing ppl! Plus I don't mind looong reviews! Don't mind them short neither...lol...winks) 


	6. Forgetting The Kiss by Another

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 7  
  
"I suggest you go away from her Moon," Ron said, Ginny could see his hand clutched around his wand. Should she even feel guilty? She looked up ad lock eyes with Harry who seemed a bit sad and digested at the same time. She frowned and looked down.  
  
She looked back up at Colin...but he was gone. She felt an arm snake around her waist, "and what would you do Weasley? Surely for the fact I have her next to me you wouldn't dare hurt your dearest sister?"  
  
Ginny's hands turned into a fist, "What makes you think I'm some kind of protection from my brother?" She was glaring right up at him.  
  
If he was shocked he didn't show it, "Who says you won't?" His voice had humor leaking out of it.   
  
She did what she thought she could, she stomped on his foot before heading out to where Harry and Ron stood.   
  
Winter didn't look to happy, his eyes were blazing, "If you didn't protection Weasley, "he sneered, "I would've had my way," he smirked, "and you know it."  
  
She was torn between slapping him and...well there wasn't another reason so she did. She could see his skin slightly turned darker, he glared at her.  
  
"Think you'll have you way with me? You think it funny to say that to a girl? You!" She pointed a finger at him, "Are nothing."  
  
He stared at her, his lips curled up slowly, "we'll see," he said slowly leaning down to her ear, "we'll see."  
  
She pursed her lip before turning around meeting a very relived Ron and Harry; she had forgotten they were there.   
  
Ron patted her back, "knew my sister was the best," he grinned at her.  
  
She smiled slightly, and then looked at Harry who seemed to want to talk to her, she shook her head slightly. Before she went off to find Colin, she wanted to talk to him first. Even if she didn't know what she felt for him, she really wished and hoped she wouldn't lose him as one of her best friends.  
  
She didn't have to go far because when she found him in the spot where they first became friends. This now was their secret spot, when they needed to think or just somewhere to go. She sank down in between the stones and sat next to Colin. Who didn't even move or say anything to her arrival.  
  
She bit her lip looking at him; his eyes had a flicker of sadness and anger in them. When she touched his arm he flinched and that made her quickly remove it. He looked up at her though, "So," he asked rather cold," are we staying friends or what?"  
  
She blinked and looked down, "I- I don't-"  
  
"Because it pretty much seems to me that you don't want to be more," he said interrupting her with the same cold voice.  
  
She gave him a pleading look, "Colin...don't do this," she bit her lip.  
  
He gave her a sharp look, "do what?"  
  
"I don't want to lose you as a friend," she said blinking back tears.  
  
Suddenly his face softened, but he made no move, "I don't want to lose our friendship either," he said it so softly Ginny had to strain to hear.  
  
She looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek, "well? What do we do now?"  
  
She knew he was moving because she could see his shadow move, but what he did, she didn't expect: he took her hand. It made her look into those watery blue eyes of his, "I don't know," he smiled a little, "but I do know whatever we do as long as we stay friends or something like that," he paused, "I'll be happy."  
  
She stared at the hand holding hers before facing him a small smile playing on her lips. She had leaned over to kiss him. It wasn't like the kiss in the common room. No, this kiss was able to have Winter disappear from her mind...at least for now. 


	7. I Warn You

A/N:OMFG IF ANYONE TELLS ME ONE MORE TIME THAT GINNY'S NAME IS NOT VIRGINIA I WILL NOT FREAKING CONTINUE BECAUSE AS I'VE FREAKING SAID I HAVE ALREADY KNOWN THAT!!!  
  
(Sorry I'm just a little peeved- trust me I know about J.K Rowlings site and the fact that her names Ginerva or whatever)  
  
Messaging My Love  
  
Chap 8  
  
"So," Colin said; a smile on his lips, "does this mean what I think it does?"  
  
She smiled back, "Depends on what you're thinking."  
  
He laughed softly hands entwined with hers, "I think that," he licked his lips, "you might consider us more then friends."  
  
She smiled and kissed him again, when they pulled apart he laughed looking her in the eye, "so that's a yes?"  
  
She giggled, "You can say that," she leaned her head on his shoulder, she heard him sigh as they both forgot the cold and just enjoyed being with one another.   
  
It was in the next two days that she finally got to talk with Harry, it was late and she couldn't sleep. So she went downstairs and saw Harry staring at the fire; deep in thought.   
  
She had walked to the couch of the common room and sat in front of the fire beginning to read. Harry still seemed not to notice her, so she cleared her throat. He looked up looking dazed. "Hey Gin," he said his voice sounded sore, he cleared his throat.   
  
"Hey Harry," she smiled, "you tired?"  
  
He shrugged, "not really, what are you doing down anyway?"  
  
She shrugged too, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to read," she held up her book.  
  
Harry smile slightly and then they both fell to a funny silence, since when was it hard to talk to Harry? She thought as she pretended to read.   
  
"Ginny?" He asked, before clearing his throat again.  
  
She looked up, "Harry you really might consider going to see Madam Pomfrey about your throat."  
  
He waved a hand, "Gin, do you still talk to Moon?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Ok, um just wondering but isn't Colin one of your best friends?"  
  
She eyed him, "what are you going on about Harry?"  
  
"Well it just seems weird to me you know...like it were me and Hermione or something," he made a face that caused her to laugh softly.  
  
"Well," she said, "You know Ron and Hermione are best friends...well, you know they both want to be together," she gave him a pointed look.  
  
"Yeah," he made another face, "but, I don't know Ginny it just seems odd to see and you and Colin together," he paused waiting for a response.  
  
"Really?" She said in a curt voice, "Well, Mr. Potter why would it be so weird for you?"  
  
He flinched, "don't be like that Gin," he said his eyes pleading threw hers.  
  
She flinched inwardly because they were the same actions and words she used with Colin. But she shrugged it off, "I'm not being anything Harry, I just want to know why you think it's odd for me and Colin to be together."  
  
He frowned, "fine, Ginny I'm going to bed and when I think of it I'll be sure to tell you," He stopped before reaching the stairs, "I just hope you know what you're doing."  
  
She glared at him, "Well, Mr. Potter I think I know exactly what I'm doing so I'll be pleased to wait for your response so until then do not speak with me," she said barging up the stairs without turning back to look at Harry.   
  
When she flopped back into bed she felt a tight feeling in her chest, did I just have a fight with Harry?  
  
When she woke the next morning she found herself waking early, she hadn't woke so early in a while ever since they fixed the little laptop buzzing problem. Trying to rub sleep out of her eyes she sighed and opened the book she was suppose to read last night when the little 'fight' (if it even was one) with Harry.  
  
She opened a random page and read the poetry on it:  
  
I Warn You  
  
To the ones that have stolen my heart  
  
I hate you  
  
To the ones that will take my heart  
  
I wish you well  
  
For if you break it   
  
For if you lose it  
  
For if you threw it away like it were nothing  
  
You will see more then a bloody rose from me  
  
This is for those who would even consider or will hurt me  
  
For I stand alone in this world  
  
For I will stand tall in this world  
  
No matter how small I may start  
  
I am not frighten of you  
  
I am not frighten of getting hurt  
  
But when it comes  
  
Be sure to remember I have warned you  
  
-Anonymous  
  
She smiled, now that's a person she wanted to meet or be. But she doubt that she would ever have the courage to hurt her ex with a bloody rose...maybe she should've put nose instead.  
  
(A/N:I wrote the poem above- plus if you want to commment a flame I suggest it be about the story not the names) 


	8. To Sleep In the Arms I Know

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 9  
  
She ignored Harry the next day by going to breakfast early, hoping Colin wouldn't mind. She also ignored him by passing with out a single glance, for some reason even with Colin being so sweet; it was oddly well not like her days use to be.   
  
For one she could feel Winter watching her and he seemed to pop up once. Like one time after lunch he would come while she was waiting for her friend out side of the loo.   
  
But when she saw him she quickly went in pretending to be calling her friend to hurry up. This didn't leave her friend very happy, since she was trying to get food off her skirt and had been rushed out of the loo because of a reason Ginny wouldn't say.   
  
It was clearly why she had a headache by the end of the day, but she got to have Colin sitting by the fire with her, his arms hugging her. So it didn't end so bad...well it would've been better if Harry wasn't glaring right at them before talking to Ron about something.   
  
When she got to go to bed that night she realized she forgot about her laptop, picking it up under a couple layers of clothes. She noticed she had two e-mails. One from Harry with a message that read: PLEASE READ. But she ignored it...at least until she read the other one...the one which was from Winter.  
  
Hello Virginia,  
  
I do hope we get to meet again...even after are little incident. Do you honestly think that Creevey can protect you from me? I think not, I hope you enjoy your little 'boyfriend' because in the end I will have you.  
  
Lovingly yours,  
  
Winter  
  
She flinched, maybe she should tell Harry...wait no, I can't. She sighed and sat back down on her made, I can tell Colin though...right? I mean it wouldn't hurt...would it? Speaking of Harry she should read his letter...but maybe she shouldn't.   
  
Slowly she had gotten out of bed and went up to the boy's dorm to find Colin. When she had gone in only a two of his roommates where awake. She smiled and asked for Colin, they pointed to the last bed.   
  
He was sleeping head rested on the pillow while an arm was under it; she smiled thinking he looked so cute. Sure, she wasn't sure about how she felt about Colin but it was worth trying, soon she had an idea, it was late, she did have her pajamas on. So she crawled next to Colin. Who stirred slightly before draping an arm over her waist and pulling her towards him.   
  
She slowly let her eyes fall; her breathing soon became even, the only thing she remembered were the two boys talking loudly about how lucky Colin was.  
  
(A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I think you guys should give my new story a chance...Falling is Only the Beginning: A Lovers Tales...chao!)


	9. The Eyes

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 10  
  
When she woke, Colin was the one still sleeping. Somehow her head was rested on his chest; she could hear the pound of his heart and feel every breath he took. She looked up at him and moved his hair back gently; she kissed his cheek and caused him to wake.  
  
He yawned sleepily before stretching, that was when he noticed someone else was in his bed. She saw him look down shocked, but relaxed when he saw her. He smiled sleepily at her, "Mornin' Ginny," he yawned sleepily.   
  
She smiled back catching his yawn, "Morning," maybe she shouldn't tell him about Winter.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He grinned, "Not that I mind having a pretty red-head in my bed but what are you doing here?"   
  
She sighed, "I just," should she tell him? "Couldn't sleep," she smiled at him slightly. No, she thought, I won't tell him...just wish Harry and me weren't fighting...if we even are.   
  
She laid her head on his chest again, only now noticing it was bare. She swallowed and blushed, "Colin?" she asked, "you're not- naked are you?"  
  
His eyes went wide, face shading to a red, "what? No! I'm wearing boxers!"  
  
She laughed, "thanks Colin, I'll get ready for the day, see you!"  
  
She could feel his stare all the way out of the dorm, she didn't know what time it was, but she knew it was a Saturday and that was all she needed.  
  
They had spent the whole day together; it was one of those sweet days. It let her tired yet awake in the end, so she grabbed her book and walked back over to the common room hoping to finish it that day. She kept reading even though most of the students were already in bed (except for her roommates who had gone out to meet three Hufflepuff boys).  
  
When the portrait door opened she didn't bother looking up, she just kept reading as the story got better and better. She heard a pause in the footsteps; she decided to look who it was.   
  
Harry Potter stood their looking soaked, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. He stood there looking at her, not even bother moving towards or away form her, she couldn't help but stare back something just made her froze.  
  
Plus she couldn't exactly say why, but her heart picked up a little faster. While they just stared at one another, his eyes were boring into hers. Telling her everything he felt. It was like reading a book, but yet so different. It was Harry, the Harry she had a crush on...she didn't have a crush on him. No, she gave up on him...but yet, here she was staring back into those green eyes…With her heart beating fast, and...She just didn't know what to do... 


	10. Perverted Friends

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap.11  
  
He moved and it snapped her out of it. He stared at her a little longer before speaking, "Ginny, can we talk?"  
  
She glared at him, "I don't think we have anything to talk about," with that she got up and went to her dorm.   
  
She lied there for a long time not able to sleep; slowly she got up and went to Colin's bed. When she crawled in he woke up groggily, "Hey luv, coming back to sleep?"  
  
She smiled, "I couldn't sleep," she kissed his forehead.  
  
She could she his smile, "come on, get your butt in bed then," she crawled in feeling him warming her.  
  
She bit her lip and decided before he fell asleep...she kissed him. She could tell he was shocked but he kissed back anyways. She was nearly eager; she didn't want it to be the ones he usually gave her. She pulled away and kissed his neck, causing him to shiver at her touch.   
  
He picked up her chin a second later though, "Don't do anything you'll regret," he said huskily.  
  
She only kissed him, not wanting him to temper with her conscience. She pulled back and kissed his forehead again, "I won't," and she wrapped her arms around him before sleeping. She could feel his heart beat again; it as fast and his breathing was slowly turning normal, just like hers, just like hers.  
  
When she woke the next day, she found he was gone. Feeling slightly hurt she walked up to the window in his dorm. She sighed and pressed the cold window to her forehead. Not thinking about Harry. Damn, she thought, there I go again.  
  
She felt a light kiss on her neck, and arms wrapped around her neck, "Mornin'."  
  
She turned and smiled at her 'intruder', "Morning," she said before kissing him lightly.  
  
He smiled at her, "did you miss me?"  
  
"Course! Waking to a bed with no one next to me?" She said with humor in her voice.  
  
He laughed, "You're amazing," he whispered.  
  
She smiled and sat down at the window seat, which surprised him since he was still holding her making him go down with her. He laughed softly and leaned back against the window. His hand was still holding hers.  
  
She watched him as he closed his eyes; he wore a blue shirt that seemed slightly big. With his boxers on, she giggled, causing him to look up.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked smiling.  
  
She grinned at him, "Boxers, Colin?" She leaned forward towards him, "Not that I mind of course but, I thought you were more of the gentlemen type."  
  
He snorted at that, "Kidding me right? I let you sleep in my bed, are you sure I'm a gentleman?"  
  
She smiled and kissed him, causing her to hear a groan not so far away. "Colin! You could take it to another room you know!" It was one of his roommates, she heard him talking with another room mate.  
  
Colin smile and grabbed her pulling her towards him, "Make me James!" He yelled at them kissing her head.  
  
The guy, apparently James, sat up, "come on Colin, we let her sleep in here, can't you just get another room next time so we can sleep?"  
  
She blushed, "we really didn't do anything," she whispered.  
  
She heard a laugh from Colin roommates, "right and I'm shaggin' Pansy Parkinson every night."  
  
She scowled at him and got up, having Colin stare at her. "I'm going to get ready and once your perverted friend here says sorry I'll come back to this dorm tonight."  
  
And then she left with a slam of the door before heading to her dorm... 


	11. Kissing Him!

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 12  
  
She didn't go far from the dorm, because not realizing the time she was caught. Ronald Weasley looked at her and paled before turning a deep red. She started running towards her room but like a bullet he caught up with her.  
  
"Virginia Weasley!" He yelled, "What on earth were you doing in Creevy's dorm?"  
  
"Visiting him," she said simply.  
  
"All night?" He snapped.  
  
"Humph, who told you it was all night Ron?"  
  
"Harry," he growled turning red...again.  
  
"Well," she scoffed, "tell Mr. Potter not to bother with my personal business, _besides_ Colin was only doing me a favor."  
  
He paled to a light green, "you didn't- did _you_?"  
  
"RON!" She screamed and ran to her room.  
  
She didn't come down until Hermione told her she better have and confront Ron before matters gets worse, because he already got at Colin. Feeling guilty she went slowly down to where Ron was; he was muttering something angrily to Harry.  
  
She glared at Harry while she walked up to Ron, "we need to talk," she said simply.  
  
Harry gave her a blank stare while Ron glared at her and followed her out of the Common Room. "_Well_?" She said.  
  
"_Well_ what?" He snapped back.  
  
"Are you going to say sorry?"  
  
"For what?" He growled.  
  
"Not thinking before speaking!"  
  
He glared at her, "I'm only trying to be your brother!"  
  
"Well," she huffed, "then I suggest you and Harry just give more of my privacy? Hmm?" With that she stormed off.  
  
"Weasels shouldn't fight with their older brothers, you know," A voice drawled, when she had taken a turn.   
  
She jumped and faced him with a glare, "Why would it matter Malfoy?"  
  
He smirked and walked out from the shadows, "For one Weasley your brother may be an idiotic air head...but it might help to take heed in all he says."  
  
She glared at him, "what on earth are you talking about?"  
  
He smirked, "just watch out for Moon, Weasley, he isn't stupid."  
  
"For once in your life," she snapped, "make sense!"  
  
He took a step towards her making her back up, another with the same re-action until she was up onto the wall.   
  
Her eyes narrowed, "what _are_ you doing, Malfoy?"  
  
"You want me to make sense?" He said mockingly sweet in her ear, "then I'll make sense."  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Not nice to swear, Weasley," he said with humor in his voice as he grabbed both her hands. In an instant she tried to fight.  
  
"Damn it Malfoy! _What_ the bloody hell are _you_ doing?"  
  
"Are you slow Weasley?" He said in the same tone he used not a while ago in her ear, "I'm trying to make sense," and then he kissed her. 


	12. Slytherin Colors

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 13  
  
She kicked him, hard. But not in the place she wanted, she glared at him as he staggered away trying to ignore the pain. She wanted to kill him but before she could she heard an unmistakable voice...Colin's.  
  
"Ginny?" He looked upset and angry at the same time; she swallowed and felt like punching Malfoy's face so she didn't have to see his damn smirk.  
  
"Colin," she said in a voice she couldn't name, "He-"  
  
But before she could say anymore he had whipped out his wand and pointed it to Malfoy. "_You_," he said in a harsh angered voice that scared her.  
  
"Yes Creevey? What about me?" Malfoy said with humor in his voice.  
  
Colin gave her a sharp look, "get out Ginny."  
  
"Colin Creevey?" She said, "What _are_ you doing?"  
  
"_Go_," he said more impatient, she glared at Malfoy one more time before heading out.  
  
"We'll talk later," she whispered to Colin before leaving. She just kept on walking replaying everything. Nothing, none of it made since. She sighed and walked out of the school, going onto the grounds. It was beautiful, though cold, she shivered trying to warm herself up at the sudden cold.   
  
She walked over to the lake; the sun was gleaming onto the grounds. Casting a shimmering light onto the snow, she saw the lake had been frozen; slowly she picked up a rather cold rock. She placed it at the beginning of the lake and waved her wand so that it would put her body weight pressure on threw the rock as she wave her wand around to see it it'll crack. She did it around at least three times.   
  
This proved that the ice was sturdy, for it didn't even crack once. She slowly placed on foot on it before placing a glide spell on her shoes, making it easy to glide around on the ice.   
  
Again her thoughts went to the scene that had unfolded before her, she stopped. He mind re-watching Colin take out the wand and pint it at Malfoy. Something wasn't right, then she realized it, he had been wearing Slytherin colors...  
  
Crack!  
  
She looked down the ice was starting to break, she tried gliding back to the ice, but it cracked more. When she preformed a freezing spell on the ice it didn't by her much time. Before she knew it she jumped off the pound into the arms of her savior. 


	13. I Love YouPlease Say You're Who I Think ...

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap.13  
  
She felt woozy lying there before looking up, "Colin?" She asked tiredly before fainting from her near experience...  
  
When she woke up, her head throb and she saw too much white, blinking she looked around to find it was dark out. She looked tiredly around before breathing out a sigh. What had happened? She thought; the pain in her head didn't help for her to think straight. So she lied down and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would agree with her.  
  
She woke again with light streaming in the room, causing her to go blind for a second. Her head felt even worse and her throat dry. She sighed sitting up trying to wake herself up when Madame Pomfrey came in.   
  
"Miss Weasley! Your up," she exclaimed before leaving then coming back, "here, drink this."  
  
She gave her a cup filled with a purple liquid that seemed to have something blue swimming in it; reluctantly she gulped down the whole thing. Luckily it was tasteless and helped her headache to a faint throb.   
  
It wasn't long while she combed her hair that someone came in. She had stopped and placed her comb down gently before saying, "you have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
He nodded and sat, "I know I do, but you do to."  
  
She looked at the robes before meeting him squarely in the eye smiling. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, she knew it was him. She wanted it to be him, god she did.  
  
"Geez," he said smiling, "can't we at least say hi to one another before that?"  
  
She pouted, "If you felt that way you could've told me," his said in a whisper.  
  
He placed a finger under her chin and smiled slightly at her before kissing her lightly, "I love you, Virginia Katrina Weasley."  
  
Her heart melted her smile grew more by the second and she kissed him softly on the lips. Pulling off she stared into his baby blue eyes before saying, "before I say anything...why were you wearing Slytherin robes yesterday?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "when?"  
  
"Yesterday, at least around after I left the common room because me and Ron had a fight."  
  
"Ron and I," he corrected, "anyway, I had gone back in to my dorm, because I had gone out to go get you but Ron got to me so I went back and took a shower I didn't get out till lunch."  
  
She paused and then kissed him, "never mind, I love you too Colin Charles Creevey."  
  
(A/N: Sorry it took forever and it's so short, I've been sick it's to hot too!) 


	14. I'll find out, don't worry Gin

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 14  
  
She sat by the lake, her eyes cast to the ocean; thoughts and questions wondered threw her head. Who saved me? Why did Colin wear the Slytherin clothes? Was it really Colin yesterday? She tugged on her hair, What's going on?  
  
She sighed and placed her head in her hands.  
  
"Ginny?" Oh no, she thought.  
  
She looked up slowly and met with green eyes, "Potter," she stated.  
  
He made a face before sitting down next to her, "just answer this, do you _even_ remember why we're fighting?"  
  
She rubbed her head, "yeah, something about me and Colin," She pinched her bridge part n her nose.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked unsure.  
  
She looked at him, "yeah, I just," she sighed again, "I want to be friends again Harry," she gave him a wary look.  
  
He smiled, "I want to too, but right now I think you should see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
She shook her head, "I need to tell you what's been going on maybe you'll be able to help me."  
  
She explained everything, all of it just seemed to pour out of her mouth and when she stopped her head no longer hurt but her throat did by a little.  
  
Harry looked sick, "Malfoy! Kissed you?"  
  
She nodded, her mouth twitched a little, he paled at that point before shivering, "are you cold or something or is it just sick about the whole image of Malfoy's tongue being in your mouth?"  
  
"GINNY!" He stated looking close to being sick.  
  
"Ok, calm down," she said grinning, "I'm awfully sorry," he sighed but she smile again, "but wasn't it funny jsust by a little?"  
  
He shook his head vigorously, "no."  
  
She laughed and hit him on the arm," now, what about the Slytherin clothes thing?"  
  
Harry frowned and leaned back on the seat, "I honestly don't think it was Colin...wait Moon, it was Moon!"  
  
She furrowed her brow...everything was making absolutely no sense at all. "But why would he do it?"  
  
Harry gave her a look she knew too well, "I'll find out, don't worry Gin."  
  
(A/N: -sigh- another short chapter…) 


	15. I do NOT love her!

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 15  
  
It was odd when they went back into the school. Ginny was laughing at something Harry had said and it brought attention to both of them. But neither of them noticed; first thing their little audience heard was, "race you to the great hall?" Before they went off.  
  
Once they reach the Great Hall they went into another laughing fit. Causing this time for the whole Hall to look before continuing to eat; but some eyes did stay on them...  
  
Ginny sat over next to Colin who grinned at her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Ugh!" She squealed, "Colin you got food all over me!"   
  
Colin swallowed and smiled at her, "it only makes you even more delicious." He said before wiping his mouth and giving her a proper kiss, "friends with Harry again?"  
  
"Yeah," she said with a smile, "we made up this morning," she explained placing food on her plate.  
  
Colin smiled, "good it'll get a load off my shoulders," he paused, "where were you this morning anyway?"  
  
She took a bite out of her food and placed up her fore finger telling him to hold on. Once she swallowed she said, "I couldn't sleep and I wanted to think. So I guess taking a walk outside school grounds would help." They talked to their friends for a while after that, Ginny smiled slightly and kissed Colin's cheek, "be right back."  
  
When she went into the hall she heard Harry yelling angrily at someone, "I do NOT love her!" She heard him say angrily. She quickly went behind the wall she was about to turn.  
  
"Oh?" Moon. He was talking to Moon, "Potter, everyone knows you love the girl...too bad she can't even keep to herself."  
  
"Moon," Ginny heard Harry say rather deadly, "I suggest you leave...now!"  
  
There was a the sound off someone fixing there clothes, "Alright Potter, but if your wondering...she's a hell of a kisser."  
  
Ginny looked around the corner and saw Harry grabbed Moon shirt quicker then you can saw 'Snape'. "Harry!" She yelled before she could stop herself, they both looked at her startled. She slowly walked up to them, "let him go," she said softly.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said rather reluctant.  
  
"Harry I don't think you heard me...let him go," she said more firm like.   
  
Harry dropped Moon but kept his wand pointed at him," Now, Winter I think is a good time to use Harry's advice and leave...WITHOUT comment." She snapped before helping Moon up.  
  
Moon left with a sneer on his face.  
  
Ginny turned to Harry her lips pursed, "is there something I need to know Harry?"  
  
[TA DA!!! I FINALY WROTE!! LOL! SRY IF U THINK I WAS SO EVIL TO LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER BUT THATS THE WAY I AM! LOL..LOVE YOU ALL DiaTheRyter] 


	16. Heart Love

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 16  
  
"Harry?" She asked before he started walking off; ugh! She thought annoyed; here goes my bladder! She stopped taking a quick look behind her, I'm sorry Colin, she thought quietly before heading after Harry.   
  
"Harry Potter!" She yelled at his form that seemed to quicken it's pace every time when she got closer. Harry stopped and turned; she swallowed his face was darkened. She could tell off the bat he was ready to kill someone, "Harry?" She said shakily as she saw him look at her darkly.  
  
His facial features softened slightly and in a flash he gripped his forehead; screaming. Ginny ran over to him but then froze a foot before him. She whipped out her wand and screamed out a spell; he froze. She mumbled another one and had him floating through the air all the way to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Ginny wouldn't leave even though Madame Pomfrey looked close to chasing her out with a high heel shoe…she wouldn't leave. For someone she found herself thinking this was all her fault. Finally he was sleeping peacefully around two in the afternoon. Dumbledore had come by and spoke in whispers with Madame Pomfrey.   
  
Ginny had walked carefully to the bed; she slumped into a chair next to the bed. Slowly she took his glasses away from him and placed it down next to him. "Ginny?" Colin's voice rang out behind her, she looked at him shakily. "Oh god," he mumbled, before rushing over to her.  
  
He held her tightly while she cried on him mumbling how it was her fault. "How could've been you fault, Gin? Harry's been through it before you know."  
  
She sniffed, "But, God! Colin, how can Ron and Hermione stand this? Besides where are they?"  
  
Colin frowned, "they're still in class, from what I heard Snape won't let them out." Colin, held her closer, "don't worry Harry will make it through…soon you'll see him walking around most likely in a day you'll see."  
  
But how wrong Colin was it didn't come close; Harry was still in bed when three weeks had past. Rumors said they were close to thinking he should be sent to Saint Mangos. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione seemed to be there every minute of the day.   
  
Once Ginny went in and saw Snape looking sadly a Harry before patting Harry's hand and saying, "buck up Potter, it isn't the same in my class without you." Then with a quick look he left without a glance at Ginny at all.  
  
A day after the forth week was declared Ginny was sitting with Harry; her head was on the mattress and he eyes grew heavier each second before she fell asleep. Her dream wasn't an easy one either:  
  
It was deadly dark; quickly she patted around for her wand only finding she couldn't find it. She took a step and let out a whimper when she heard something behind her. Come on! She thought angrily, didn't Charlie teach you something about fighting in the dark without your wand?  
  
She closed her eyes; making it darker then it already was. Taking steps she noticed the ground was firm, when she sniffed she could smell something indifferent coming from a different area…it smelled so familiar. She slowly followed it; hoping it wasn't a trick. Soon enough following it she felt a fuzzy warm feeling crawl from her legs to her head.  
  
She opened and saw a small patch of light…but then she heard it. Someone was crying…she headed towards it and then she heard another thing, "Miss Weasley?"  
  
Her head slowly roes and she blinked adjusting to the light she looked up into cheery blue eyes, "Professor?"  
  
"Hello, Miss Weasley," He was sitting down next to Harry's leg, "I was wondering if me and you could have a chat? Maybe a walk around the grounds? It's terribly nice today…mind you some students are in class…unlike others," he smiled knowingly at her.  
  
She blushed, "Sorry Professor," she looked at him shyly before looking over at Harry, "I'm just worried about him."  
  
She looked back to Professor Dumbledore when she heard him sigh, "Everyone wants the best for Mr. Potter Miss Weasley. But I'm afraid it would drive Pomfrey nuts if all of them were to skip class and visit him."  
  
She smiled at him, "yeah I guess not," she stood up and Dumbledore followed.  
  
"Ready?" He asked; she nodded uncertain before heading out with Dumbledore; but with only a last look at Harry before leaving for sure. Ginny followed Dumbledore, once she felt the cool breeze outside she smiled and closed her eyes for a second letting the sun sink in. "It's nice for spring to be coming," Dumbledore said before stepping out onto the land.  
  
Ginny followed uncertain, "can I ask what's going on?"   
  
"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said while starting towards the lake, "is there something you know about Mr. Potter that you'd like to tell me?"  
  
Ginny stopped and furrow her brow, "what do you mean?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore stopped and tuned to face her, "I'm afraid that Voldemort might want to attack Mr. Potter in another way…his heart." 


	17. Oh no

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 17  
  
"His heart, Professor?" She asked carefully; hoping what she thought wouldn't happen…because what she thought wouldn't come out to pretty.  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley; but more to the point I mean the one he truly loves," Dumbledore said sitting down on a nearby bench. "You may not know; but ever since the battle at the Ministry of Magic, Mr. Potter has somehow been connected to Voldemort even more."  
  
"So," Ginny said putting things together, "does that mean he knows what Harry's feeling and what he thinks of?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and his head was leaned to the side slightly, "You can say that, but I'm afraid Mr. Potter's connection let Voldemort know who he loves. Which also makes me afraid to say that he'd do anything just to get to them."  
  
"But…who does Harry love?"  
  
Dumbledore stood up; "When Mr. Potter wakes…I want you to ask him," he paused; taking out a clock from his pocket, "I must leave right now; but do take heed around the school. Thought I wish it weren't true…some of us cannot be trusted. Good day Miss Weasley; lunch has just started so I think you should go in…I rarely seen you eat ever since Mr. Potter has grown sick."  
  
With a nod Ginny sat there watching Dumbledore walk back towards the school. She looked out over to the lake…isn't this year interesting? She thought wearily. "Ginny?"  
  
She looked up and smiled, her brown eyes met with teary-blue ones, "hey," she said watching as he came over and sat next to her. He held out a package to her, "here; you might be hungry. I've brought both our lunches so you wouldn't have to sit here alone."  
  
She felt her heart melt; she leaned in and kissed him, "don't ever wonder why I love you, Colin," she smiled as he looked away slightly pink in the face. Opening it she took out the two sandwiches and two pints of pumpkin juice. Following that she got out two chocolate chip cookies. She placed it out in front of them. She looked up when Colin took her hand; he kissed her gently.  
  
Slowly he pulled away, "I love you," he said; and she smiled and kissed him, "I love you too." What they both didn't know that a certain green-eyed boy had woken while Ginny was talking to Dumbledore; what else they didn't know was he was watching both of them.  
  
Ginny was practically giddy when she headed to the Hospital Wing; Colin and her parted at the front doors. With two kisses; she told him where she was off to before heading with him to class and soon enough she was in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Miss Weasley!" Madame Pomfrey voice said in an annoyed tone, "I'm sorry but Mr. Potter got out a good fifteen minutes ago."  
  
Ginny frowned, "do you know where he went?"  
  
"Most likely went to class like a good student," Madame Pomfrey said before bustling around to help two other students.  
  
Ginny sighed and left for Gryffindor tower. When she went in she noticed Harry twirling a pencil in his hand while staring at the small crackle of the fire. "Harry!" She said happily but stopped when he said, "do you love him? I mean do you really love him?"   
  
He stood up and turned to look at her, "you can tell me Gin," he looked at her, "I mean we're best friends…right?"  
  
Ginny looked down; when she didn't say anything Harry carefully lifted her chin, "Ginny…"  
  
"I- y- well- no- I mean- I d- don't know," Ginny finally said; then she looked Harry in the eye, "who do you love?"  
  
Harry dropped his hand, "w- what?"  
  
"I don't like repeating my self…and you know that, who do you love?" She asked more seriously.  
  
Harry folded his arms, "why?" He eyed her; trying to get anything he could as an answer.  
  
She copied him; "like you said 'we're best friends…right?'"  
  
"Doesn't mean you can just ask out of the blue," Harry snapped.  
  
She flinched, "Don't snap at me, Potter!" She said angrily; she got even more angered when she saw him smile, "what? Going to get Colin after me?"  
  
She glared at him, "what is with you?" She nearly screamed, "Why do you keep going back to the fact that me and Colin are…oh!" She slapped her hand to her mouth; oh no…oh no…oh god no! He can't! I mean…she thought franticly. Harry stood in front of her arms dropped; his eyes darkened again. Ginny shivered. "So you get it now?" Harry said in a hushed voice, his eyes turned away from her, "you get the fact that…I love you?"  
  
(Well that's all folks…just kidding…but honestly…what happen to all my great reviewers?  
  
Don't kill me either! Just because Harry loves her…doesn't mean she loves him too…but the whole 'I d- don't know' for when Harry asked if she loved Colin. It's true…I mean would you ever really be in love?) 


	18. Last Words Said

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 18   
  
Before Ginny could say anything Harry walkout of the common room; she walked over to the wall and leaned onto it. She felt lost…more then lost; she felt…empty. If what she said was true about her and Colin then…god! She thought; "I think I should go to Madame Pomfrey now."  
  
She walked clumsily to the Hospital Wing; Madame Pomfrey saw her when she came in and was about to say one thing but stopped when she noticed how pale she was. "Dear god! Miss Weasley? Miss Weasley?"   
  
Ginny wearily looked at her before blacking out…  
  
"What happened?" He asked; before casting a look over to the girl and back to the person in which he was talking to.   
  
She sighed, "I don't know; she came in looking like a ghost and then she just…fainted."  
  
He nodded carefully, "I'm going to alert her brother," he patted her shoulder lightly, "I'm sure she'll be fine sure enough."  
  
She managed a smile, "I've never failed once…now have I? So go on Albus," He smiled back and walked out.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked at the unconscious girl before her; it won't be long until it's time, she thought grimly. While walking over to get the headache potion she'd need to give the girl from the bump she got when she fainted.  
  
Meanwhile Ron Weasley ran through the halls and bash into the Hospital Wing before heading over to his sister. Greatly, angering Madame Pomfrey, "Mr. Weasley! I know you must be concerned for your sister but it does not let you come in so loudly that it'll disturb other patients."  
  
Ron smiled shyly, "sorry," he muttered. After he said that Hermione and Harry came in; Madame Pomfrey gave a dissatisfied sigh before placing down the potion. Ron looked over and smiled at them; he was holding his sister's hand which he was pleased to say was still warm.  
  
Harry stood there instead of sitting, "I- I'm sorry, Ron" he managed weakly; eyes on Ginny. Ron looked over to him; confused, "why?"  
  
Harry shifted his eyes from Ginny to Ron to the floor, "last person Ginny talk to was me…"  
  
"So?" Ron said, "Doesn't mean you caused her to faint…Harry you just woke up."  
  
Harry looked down, "I- I know, I just-"  
  
"What exactly did you say to her Harry?" Hermione said; who had been watching the two talk very closely.  
  
Harry swallowed and made his eyes stay onto the floor…which wasn't to hard, "I, er, I said," Ron grew impatient, "what did you say to my sister?"  
  
"That I loved her," He said in a small whisper that Ron didn't catch but Hermione did. "What?" Ron asked looking very puzzled; Hermione touch his arm lightly and shook hr head when thy met eye to eye.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" He said annoyed before focusing back to his sister… 


	19. Sleeping

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 19  
  
A groan came from the bed three rows down inside the Hospital Wing; the young women lifted her hands and wiped her eyes. Blinking she adjusted to the darkness of the room…her first thought was: what happened?  
  
Wearily she noticed her throat was dry; grabbing a cup of clear liquid she guessed was water near by. Swallowing it quickly she wished immediately she didn't. Coughing quietly as she could she tried swallowing the rest of it. She sighed leaning against the soft touch of the pillows under her. Her back slightly hurt; eyes closed she remembered what happen and why she was there.  
  
She groaned again turning so her back was facing the ceiling. Please let this all be a big dream, she thought helplessly before letting herself go to sleep. When she woke she had to blink and block the light with her arm; she moaned before turning over and she stiffened when she felt an arm nearby.  
  
She couldn't help but smile at what she saw: Colin slept quietly with his hand carelessly placed over the sheets. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the head; he moved slightly a soft mumble coming from his lips. She giggled quietly before lying back ad mindlessly played with his hair.  
  
She never could find anything to complain about Colin; his hair was always bouncy and soft. She loved his eyes; but then again most…no everyone knew she had a weakness for them. She traced a finger down lazily to his nose. Maybe she did love him…then again maybe she might not. But she did know that she enjoyed his company; she did love the way he made her feel; she also did love how he seemed to be there when she least expected it.  
  
Somehow she fell asleep again because when he opened her eyes again she noticed Colin was gone and Ron was talking to Harry and Hermione. Harry was seated on a Hospital bed…which made no since because Harry was in hospital close again. "Ron?" She asked lifting her head, "what happened?"  
  
Ron smiled and went over to Ginny's bed in a flash, "What do you mean?"  
  
She pointed over to Harry, "what happened?"  
  
Ron smiled warm like at her, "one word: Qudditch," he pulled her into a hug, "we were all worried…are you feeling OK?"  
  
She smiled, "I'm feeling as good as anyone can in the Hospital Wing," she paused, "I missed Quidditch!"  
  
Ron started laughing, "yeah…but we won," Ron said trying to cheer her up.   
  
Didn't help because she sulked back down into her bed, "I can't believe I missed Quidditch," she sighed and looked over at Harry and Hermione. She shifted feeling uneasy; when she saw Harry looking at her intently. She looked back to Ron feeling like she should ran away. "Gin?" Ron asked reaching out to her arm, "you alright? You look kind of pale."  
  
She managed a smile, "I'm fine," one day…everyone will…I hope, she thought looking past Ron into the window in which an owl was flying by. "How long have I been here?" She asked eyes still focused on the window; slowly her eyes cast to two beds near the bed. A girl was lying in one of them she looked about twelve. She frowned and remembered her question, "Sorry Ron I didn't hear you."  
  
"Ron didn't tell you," Harry said from across the room making her make eye contact with him, "I did; you've been here for two days."  
  
She looked down, "oh…well, how long have you been here?" She looked back up; trying to get there friendship back into shape.  
  
"I arrived last night," Harry said looking away from her this time.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat making everyone look, "Ron want to come with me to go find…you know?"  
  
"No," Ron said in confusion, "I don't know; ho are you talking about?"  
  
Hermione gave a tired sighed, "Come on," she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. Once they left Harry and Ginny started laughing…after a while they paused giving one another uncomfortable smiles.   
  
It was quite for a while until someone came into the door; "Bloody hell! Goyle get your arse over there and help me get on that bugger of a bed!"  
  
Draco Malfoy went in with a limp for his right leg; he settled himself on the bed next to Ginny's and had Goyle go fetch Madame Pomfrey for him. Ginny stared at his leg…boy it wasn't pretty. She swallowed and leaned back on her bed to keep from getting dizzy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey said in shock and went right over, "how did this happen?"  
  
Malfoy gritted his teeth, "can you please just help me?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed and nearly ran out of the room; Ginny frowned watching Malfoy let out a sharp breath and lean back on the pillows.   
  
After a while, Madame Pomfrey finished and nearly left the room when she noticed Ginny, "Miss Weasley!" She said happily; her eyes went to the side table, "Oh so you already took your medicine…well, you can stay one night right?"   
  
"But," Ginny said…she really wanted a shower.  
  
Madame Pomfrey placed her hands on her hips, "no buts! You staying here," she turned, "Mr. Potter," she said with a sigh, "I want to check you up later…Miss DeLino," Madame Pomfrey said walking over to the girl Ginny saw earlier.   
  
"When did you get here Weasley?" She heard Malfoy drawl next to her.  
  
"Bug off Malfoy," Harry said darkly. Ginny eyed him…something changed. "Harry," she said calmly, "I think he asked me," she watched as Harry frowned and looked away.  
  
"If I answer you," she said to Malfoy, "will you answer mine?"  
  
She watched as Malfoy raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly, "Honestly Weasley? Hmm…well it does depend doesn't it?"  
  
"Spit it out," she said annoyed; causing him to laugh.  
  
"Don't get too impatient," he stated, "I just want to know what the question is."  
  
She sighed, "never mind," she was tired.  
  
She rolled over and closed her eyes; she heard Malfoy mutter something before she fell asleep.   
  
Mean while…Ron and Hermione came back dragging another person with them; the person looked around with their teary blue eyes. 


	20. Waking Me Up

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 20  
  
"Later," was the reply Ron Weasley got when he tried to wake his sister; looking over at Colin who seemed to be glaring at Malfoy while talking to Harry, Ron felt like he failed at something.  
  
Hermione sat there staring at Ron; curiously watching his face as he thought about things. Right now he was frowning down at Ginny before looking up at her. She smiled hoping that it would help him. He smiled back slightly.   
  
"Ron," she said, "you do know she's alright now?"  
  
Ron only nodded not saying anything, "it's alright mate," Hermione heard Harry say apparently hearing her comment.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Ginny said.  
  
"Hey!" Ron said, "I though you were sleeping!"  
  
Ginny yawned nodding, "well I couldn't with everyone trying to cheer you up."  
  
"Ginny," Colin said smiling over at her; she smiled back, "you going to give me a hug or no?"  
  
"Well I'm not going to get out of my bed and give you one," Ginny joked, "you come here."  
  
Colin came over and hugged her before pulling away and giving her a long, gentle kiss, which left Ron green, Hermione sighing, and Harry pale.  
  
"What was that for?" Ginny asked fluttering her eyes open again when they pulled apart.  
  
Colin grinned at her and pulled her into a hug again; looking over Colin's shoulder she tried to not look at Harry, "because I love you," she vaguely heard Colin say if she hadn't paid attention at the last minutes.  
  
"Ugh!" Malfoy said, "Must you do that while people are around?"  
  
Ginny grinned at him, "only doing it because we need to annoy you, M- Draco," she said with a wink.  
  
If possible Malfoy paled even more, "thanks Weasley didn't know you care," he drawled sarcastically.  
  
"All in a days work, Draco," she smirked at him.  
  
"Whatever," Malfoy said making Ginny grin at the act she won.  
  
That night everyone who came had to go; leaving Harry, Ginny, and Malfoy alone. It was too quite for Ginny's comfort; she cleared her throat and tried concentrating on the book Hermione brought her.   
  
(Trapped - Unknown  
  
In those eyes I look at  
  
I see only myself  
  
You don't let me in  
  
Nor do you let me out  
  
I feel trapped  
  
Under you stare  
  
Yet lost into your eyes  
  
Something about you makes me shiver  
  
Something about you makes me feel warm too  
  
I hate your stare  
  
Yet I love it  
  
I feel so trapped  
  
And that's why I'm the first to look away…)  
  
Ginny smiled at how perfect the poem seemed to be on her crushes. She looked up and met with Harry's eyes looking away back down to the book she shivered. Here we go, she thought wearily.  
  
Around midnight Malfoy laid in bed annoyed looking over at Ginny he could she her eyes moving behind her lids and her book slipping from her grip.   
  
"No!" Malfoy jumped when she screamed that out; she screamed and screamed she wouldn't stop. She woke Harry too. Madame Pomfrey came in worried before leaving and coming back with Dumbledore.  
  
He saw Dumbledore mumble something making Ginny's breath ragged as if she wanted to scream more but was held back. "Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore called; Potter looked up expectantly at him, "I need you to do something for me but don't worry it's only a spell."  
  
Make it stop, Ginny though, she was watching more and more people die. Her heart stop she could barely breath she tried covering her ears and close her eyes but she could still feel the affect of each person dying around her.   
  
Then she felt it a light warm feeling crawling through her skin making her slowly feel safe and start to disappear from the war below. Her body was warm but her lips tingled…she wanted so much to wake and find out who was doing this.  
  
[A/N: I wrote the poem and maybe it was Harry but then again Dumbledore did say it was some sort of spell...] 


	21. Making Friends

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 21  
  
"Mmph," Ginny groan blocking the sun with her eyes, sitting up more she yawned rubbing her eyes, "what happened?"  
  
"You scared the fuck out of Pomfrey is what," Malfoy drawled besides her; she looked at him puzzled and noticed that Harry was gone.  
  
"Malfoy," she asked while he let out a yawn, "where Harry?"  
  
"Potter left a long time ago….what no more Draco?" Malfoy asked amused.  
  
"Oh, sod off," she groaned looking back at Harry's bed. Sighing she leaned back onto the pillows; taking the book she opened to another random page and read:  
  
[I have a picture in my heart  
  
You and me being perfect as can be  
  
But through my eyes that picture is ripped apart  
  
Because u broke my heart  
  
Re-written by: DiaTheRyter]  
  
"What are you always reading Weasley? On how to be rich?" Malfoy drawled.  
  
Ginny placed down the book and glare at him, "can't you ever think of something new? Besides 'on how to be rich?' Honestly that's getting old and I think it just make me angrier at how stupid it is."  
  
"It's true isn't it? So it won't get old unless it changes Weasley," He sneered; making her roll her eyes.  
  
"You honestly think you're big and bad, don't you?"   
  
"Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes, because you're not all big and bad Malfoy," Ginny said sitting more to her left so she could face him better.  
  
"And how would you know that Weasley? You don't even like me."  
  
"Malfoy," She said, "if you have a heart then you're able to have feelings. Plus you're not that bad- at least not as bad as you try to prove yourself as."  
  
"Prove it," he was angry but Ginny could tell she was already winning.  
  
Ginny walked over and sat on Malfoy's bed, "here" she said placing a hand on her heart, "when you have a heart you can't always be cold. There are at least one time that your love or be happy or try to love back."  
  
"What's your point, Weasley?"  
  
She stuck out her hand, "I ant to be friends…Draco," She watched him look at her hand and slowly rise his.  
  
"I don't trust you," He said pulling back his hand.  
  
"That's what friends are…they learn to trust, Draco, I just want to show you that everything and body isn't bad."  
  
"Trust me, Weasley," He said, "You already proved that to me," he slowly took her hand while she was grinning at the comment.  
  
"Glad to hear it," she leaned over ad kissed his cheek; nearly smirking the fact that he looked surprised.  
  
"Damn Weasleys," she head him mutter.  
  
"Draco," she said getting a little annoyed; he looked up, "if your going to be my friend at least say my name and not make fun of my friends."  
  
Draco look like he wanted to complain about but he gritted his teeth, "fine, W- Ginny," the he wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Don't you have a better name then Ginny?"  
  
She narrowed her eye, "thanks you're so kind…yeah I do it's Virginia."  
  
He smirked at that, "much better," it was his turn to surprise her by kissing her cheek.  
  
"Er- thanks?" She said utterly confused.  
  
"Get back to your bed," he demanded.  
  
She scowled, "no one- I repeat no one ever tells me what to do!"  
  
He sighed, "yeah- but I'm not telling you I'm merely helping you…do you want to get caught by Pomfrey?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "no, but - ugh! You're a headache," she walked back to her bed; hearing him chuckle slightly, "I never heard you laugh before…I like it."  
  
"Glad to know," he said snatching her book away.   
  
"You could've just asked," she said.  
  
"I rather take it instead."  
  
[Hey- if you want to read more of my poems it's posted on my buddyporfile. IN THE NEXT CHAPS WERE GOING TO FIND OUT WHY Ginny's in danger and I have a surprise twist in the end. Review!] Sorry for the caps but I'm too lazy to fix it. :-p 


	22. Lost

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 22  
  
"Hello, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said when he came in that day.  
  
Ginny grinned up at him, "Morning Professor." She placed her book back down to the night stand next to the hospital bed.  
  
"You seem cheery this morning, May I ask why?" Professor Dumbledore said smiling with his usual twinkle in his eye.  
  
She shrugged, "a nice day I guess," she looked out the window for a second before back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, Miss Weasley, Madame Pomfrey says you can go back to Gryffindor tower. Here," Dumbledore gave a her a note, "for when you feel ready to go to class."  
  
She nodded, "thanks."  
  
He left with a smile and a nod; she opened up the note and read: Please excuse Miss Weasley for being late for class. Dumbledore.   
  
But what puzzled her was there were to more notes and the names on the top were Harry and Draco. She passed the one with Draco's name on it to him.  
  
He looked puzzled at her, "what's this?"  
  
"I don't know, Dumbledore gave it to me, " Ginny got off her bed and grabbed her clothes, "see you later, Draco."  
  
"Yeah, bye." He mumbled while he was reading the note.  
  
Ginny had gotten dressed and left the Hospital Wing. "Ron!" She shouted when she saw a flash of red on the stairs up above her.   
  
"Hey Ginny! When'd you get out?" Ron shouted back while trying to keep eye contact as he reached his platform.  
  
Ginny ran up the rest of the steps and nearly killed Ron in a hug, "I got out just now."  
  
"Whoa, Ginny," Ron said keeping his balance.   
  
Ginny let go and then nearly killed Hermione in a hug too, "Ginny? You OK?"  
  
"Wonderful, hey where's Harry? I need to talk to him about a note." Ginny said; looking back and forth between Ron and Hermione, "come on!"  
  
"Forbidden Forest I'm guessing," Hermione said, "He said something about needing to think."  
  
"Alright! BYE!" She shouted at tem and ran down the stairs. She knew exactly where Harry was.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked, looking over into a small part where it had a lake in the forest.   
  
She smiled softly when green eyes met hers, "here," she said sitting down next to him. He took the note and read it over.   
  
"Thanks," he said folding it up again.  
  
"Hermione said you needed to think."  
  
"Hermione not so good at keeping secrets anymore, is she?"  
  
"Well," Ginny said, "unless it was important then she would keep it a secret."  
  
Harry sighed and ran a hand threw his hair, "yeah-"  
  
"Why are you thinking Harry?" Ginny asked, "I mean I-"  
  
"Did you read the e-mail I sent you a few weeks or months ago I don't remember," Harry asked.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you but you never came," Harry said tossing something into the lake. "So I got angry but not at you- at myself. For having such a stupid hope you would actually love me back."  
  
"Harry," Ginny said taking his hand; he let out a shaky breath and Ginny could tell he was crying, "I'm sorry."  
  
"If you don't know you love him, Ginny," Harry said looking back at her; his cheeks stained with tears, "then why be with him?"  
  
Ginny bit her lip, "Harry please," she begged, "don't- don't talk about this now." She looked at his face a bit longer before looking away.  
  
"Ginny," He turned more towards her, "I love you- I care about you," he made her look at him by pushing gently with one finger on her chin. "If you don't know why…then you could get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
You're the one who's tearing me apart, Ginny thought; but she knew she'd never be able to tell him that. "Just tell me why you needed to think, Harry."  
  
"Sirus," Harry said simply; dropping his hand.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to see him or talk to him so bad. But I can't and I don't even have someone close to him for that. I don't think Remus cold help either. I'm stuck and I'm losing one of my best friends. My other best friends are too caught up in one another. I just- feel lost."  
  
"Harry," Ginny said placing her arms around him, "you are not losing your best friends. I'm staying with you."  
  
Harry didn't say anything but was shaking like he didn't want to cry. "It's OK Harry," Ginny said brushing off some tears, "you can cry."  
  
[Sorry it took a while to get this chapter. Sad? Ain't it? By the way if you want to know my sn for the buddyprofile you have to go to the story I just wrote…can't even remember what it was called…ummm…A new Light? A New Start? One of them anyway- go to chap. 2 in that one and go to my author note.] 


	23. Crushed

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 23  
  
Later that day Colin had his arm around Ginny's waist while she had her head on his chest. It was well past midnight but both of tem didn't care. "Ginny?"  
  
"Hmm?" was the only answer.  
  
"you know I care about you a lot…right?"  
  
"Of course," Ginny said sitting up to look at him.  
  
He sighed, "Ginny- could we ever go back to being friends?"  
  
Ginny shrugged and stared into the fire, "I guess- why?"  
  
"You wouldn't," he swallowed and took her hand making her look at him, "you wouldn't hate me…if I want us to go back just being friends?"  
  
She blinked and looked back into the fire, "no- I guess not. I do miss you as a friend, Colin."  
  
"Really?" Colin said grinning. Ginny grinned back not understanding why she felt like she needed to cry, "I still lover you- but not as much." Colin said; he must have noticed how sad she was. He pulled her into a hug and she sighed.  
  
"Same here," she mumbled and felt him kiss her head, too brotherly, she thought.  
  
Colin left her there a while later letting her cry. She didn't want to go to her room because she was scared to wake her friends. She was crying…why was she crying? She didn't even know if she loved Colin back. Am I this pathetic? She thought gloomily. 


	24. Cute butts

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 24  
  
"Morning," Ginny said; she had gone back up after a good long cry and fallen to sleep. Right now she only looked tired and didn't look like she had been crying. Which was a major help for her.   
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked, "can I talk to you? Alone?"  
  
"Er- Sure?" He asked looking behind him to see Colin over with his old group of friends.  
  
She smiled at him, "you alright, now?"  
  
He shrugged and smiled back slightly, "maybe I should e asking you that…you look pale."  
  
Ginny shrugged and looked over at Colin, "just tired," Ginny said looking back at Harry.  
  
"Hey," Harry asked lifting her chin, "smile- It's a new day. Didn't you say that to me before?"  
  
She smiled, "yeah- last summer." She hugged him catching him by surprise at first, "thanks, Harry."  
  
He grinned sheepishly, "you know I'd do anything for you, Ginny."  
  
"Same here," she said and released from the hug, "let's go down and eat something…I'm really hungry!"  
  
He laughed and lead her through the portrait door, "what happen between you and Colin?"  
  
"We broke up," she said walking a little faster.  
  
Harry grabbed her arm making her stop a little too soon, "you're, OK, right?"  
  
"To be honest- I don't know," Ginny said, blinking back another roll of tears.  
  
He had to lift up her chin again, "so this means I can't kiss you right now?" He said teasingly.  
  
"Harry-" She said warningly.  
  
"Kidding," he said with a smile, "just remember- it's a new day-"  
  
"Now let's go play," Ginny said; they both started laughing. It felt too good to be close to someone again.  
  
"What's so funny? Potter's face?" Drawled a voice near by.  
  
Ginny looked up and smiled, "hey Draco," she said. Reluctant at first she gave him a hug. For once he was speech less.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked. "Since when is he- Draco?"  
  
That snapped Draco out of it, "since I was born Potter."  
  
"I wasn't speaking to you," Harry said, "Ginny?"  
  
"I'm just trying to make friends," Ginny said .   
  
Harry scowled but said nothing else and walked off. Ginny shoulders slumped, "ignore him," Draco said into her ear.   
  
Without wanting too she shivered, "his just jealous."  
  
She looked at Draco and swallowed at how close their faces were, "and why should he be jealous?"  
  
He didn't answer her only give her a peck on the cheek before heading to the great hall himself. She shook her head and followed the two bums -even though they were cute…stop it!- back to the great hall. During break she had went outside. She walked over to the lake. Not sure if she wanted to go the place Colin and her found during their first year.  
  
"Help!" A high pitch voice yelled somewhere near her. He head shot up and a little boy was flying uncontrollably on his broomstick.  
  
Ginny looked for her wand but must've forgotten it in her room -some witch- she bit her lip, "got to help that kid," she mumbled. She looked up again and the boy whipped down towards the water.  
  
"Watch out!" Ginny yelled in panic and he just froze. Ginny blinked, "are you? OK!" She yelled towards the frozen boy, "you have to fly back over here," Ginny yelled and slowly the broom moved towards her and landed the boy softly.  
  
"Mr. Hamilton!" Ginny turned around and looked at Professor Mcgonagal, "thank you Miss Weasley."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Now can you remove the curse?"   
  
"I don't have me wand with me," Ginny said.  
  
Mcgonagal looked at her for a while before saying, "go to Professor Dumbledore's office."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Now, Miss Weasley." 


	25. Check It out

I've written a new story with an author named written. you should check it out it's called: Through My Eyes and it's under Written.  
  
Summery: The Halloween Dance is here. Many secret admirers, crushes, and hearts broken as the dance gets closer.  
  
:D R/R :D 


	26. Now you tell me!

Messaging My Love  
  
Chap. 25  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do I need to go?"  
  
Mcgonagal merely kept walking before answering, "that is for you and Professor Dumbledore to dicuss."  
  
She sighed and kept walking. The finally came to the gargolye, "Sweet Tarts!" Mcgonagl said having the gargoyle jump away. "Head on up, Ms. Weasley."  
  
She nodded and headed up the stairs. She knocked softly at the door.  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore said; Ginny opened the door and walked into the office. She shivered because the memories of the chambers came back to her. "Ah, Ms. Weasley. I was wondering when you'd come. Please sit." She sat, "don't be so scared Ms. Weasley. I assure you a memory can not be re-lived. Only thought of once an a while."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Wondering why your here?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Ms. Weasley. Isn't it odd you saved that boys life without knowing how?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What if I were to tell you you have been blessed or rather cursed with something that has been with you since birth."  
  
"Excuse me, Professor?"  
  
"Haven't you wondered why? Why Tom chose you out of all the first years?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
She shook her head, "I guess not."  
  
"The curse that is living right in you this moment is called the Midavel Curse. It was told to me from your mother that someone placed a curse for her daughter. But Molly thought the curse might not work for she only had sons. It was to give the girl power but in doing so weaken her heart and let her soul be a lifeless fighter"  
  
"Molly had asked me to help her once the child was born. But I'm afrid I couldn't. But one thing we found out Ms. Weasley is that the curse can save her too...but only with a true loves kiss. Although the power grows with a fault kiss and make the cursed one more colder. Tom wanted to have you after he used your life so he'd be able to have an unstoppable force in his hands"  
  
"Ms. Weasley...have you felt any anger twords anyone?" He asked staring right into her eyes.  
  
She thought for a moment, "more confused, Professor."  
  
He nodded, "Ms. Weasley I caution you."  
  
She nodded, "does anyone else know?"  
  
"Your mother, father, and Mr. Potter know nows." Dumbledore said  
  
She furrowed her brow, "how?"  
  
He smiled sadly, "his scar, Ms. Weasley, his scar."  
  
She sighed and nodded.  
  
°°°  
  
When she left his office she had truged off to go find Harry. Classes could matter later. She found Harry talking to some of his friends near-by the Qudditch Stadium. "Harry."  
  
He looked up, "hey Ginny."  
  
She smiled, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
He nodded and stuck out his hand. She rolled her eyes and help pull him out.   
  
"Hey, Potter!" Seamus shouted out. Harry turned for a second and Ginny could of sworn he mouthed out 'make the move now.' She shot Harry a curious look but only got a sheepish grin before they started off.   
  
"So, what did you need to talk about?"  
  
She sighed, "why, didnt you tell me?" She asked turning to look at him.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
She glared ta him, "that if I kept on not knowing if I Colin and I were meant to be I could've died!"  
  
He paled slightly, "I couldn't."  
  
"I'm you're friend Harry! I want to protect you! But you could've told me instead of leaving me to my death!" Ginny said, "you're just lucky me and Colin broke up-"  
  
"He only did because I told him to."  
  
"W- What?"  
  
Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I was scared of you getting hurt. So I told him either brake up with you or I'll have to hurt him."  
  
She slapped him. He reached up to his cheek shocked, "dont ever! Ever do anything like that Harry! If you had told me then I could've done it myself!"  
  
He didn't say anything so she left. Feeling guilty... 


	27. Surprise, Surprise!

Messaging My Love

Chap. 26

Basturd, she thought angrily while heading over to Colin and her secret spot. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted sometime alone. I think I just might fail this year, she thought sarcasticly, oh yes and on top of that I'm like a demon seed! I should feel bloody speacial. She sighed and buried her head into her arms.

Stupid Potter she thought angrily...

"I'm you're friend Harry! I want to protect you! But you could've told me instead of leaving me to my death!" Ginny said, "you're just lucky me and Colin broke up-"

"He only did because I told him to."

"W- What?" Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I was scared of you getting hurt. So I told him either brake up with you or I'll have to hurt him."

Ugh! "Asshole!" She said not bothering to look up from any sound nearby.

"Can I ask who's the asshole?" A cold voice drawled nearby.

Ginny stiffened before meeting Winter's eyes. "What do you want Winter?" She asked having to watch him slowly walk towrds her. His crystal blue eyes didn't look so warm anymore.

He smirked, "can't a guy see his friend?" She rolled her eyes, "we're not friends, Winter." He smiled and she tried not to shiver that time, "well Miss Weasley what are we then? From what I remember you were still trying to decide weather or not you wanted to kiss me again."

She glared at him, "that was before," she spat, "I don't want you touching me ever again."

He laughed, "is that true?"

She flinched when he touched her cheek, "go away from me."

He caressed her cheek, "now, from what I see you don't want me too."

"Then maybe you need glasses," she said shakily.

He smirked, "ahh, come on. Just one kiss?"

He knows! She thought, he knows about the curse!

"Moon."

Ginny looked behind Winter and couldn't help but have a little more hope. Draco stood there glaring at Winter, "get away from her."

Winter stood up and looked at Draco, "what? Afraid you might not be her one and only? I know you've been after her for a while, Malfoy."

Draco didn't answer him, "get away from him, Virginia."

She didn't move she only stared at him shocked.

"GO!"

She move a little before taking off. Why? Why does this all have to happen now? She took deep breaths and sunk to the ground. He head was hurting too much and she couldn't think right anymore.

"Sleep," a voice hissed to her, "sleep and never wake."

NO! She thought, she got up shakin; her eyes bluring more and more...she had to get help. But something was still pulling her down. She was pretty sure it wasn't the fact that she was getting more and more dizzy. She fell to the ground...something was holding her hand! She tried to brake free but another got her other arm and soon enough she blacked out.


	28. Trapped

HarryPotterIsMyHomeBoy: lol--patients buddy...patients...plus a lil help from ur reviewers KitKat001: Its when Ginny Kisses someone the curse in her makesher heart colder against someone unless it's true love TMK: Sorry I just wanted to put out another chap...XP...lol XxXtAP-daNCiNg-sPIdeRsXxX: sorry but what's so shocking? Wiat nvm I get it...lol TheStarsBright: Told you I was the blondest azn you can find...and yeah you made up for the past few days...lol Mara342: Never going to quit this story cause i want to kno how it ends too! LOL  
  
If I forgot to review ur review you plz tell me  
  
Messaging My Love Chap. 27  
  
Ginny:  
  
"Uhmp," she groaned her head was hurting her badly. Her eyes seemed to be all blury when she looked around. She blinked and noticed it was too dark to see anyway. She noticed a nice bed under her and the fact that she was tired she fell asleep. Her memories not coming to her at the moment.  
  
Harry:  
  
He rushed up to Ron who had gotten a letter and was deadly pale. He looked as if he could faint, "what happened? Ron?"  
  
Ron showed him the letter before slumping to the ground and buring his head into his arms. Harry vagely heard sad muffles while he saw Hermione go to comfort him. He read the letter before him:  
  
Mr. Weasley,  
  
I'm saddened to say your sister is missing and we have no leads to where she is. But I do wish for you not to leave the grounds yourself. I am also sad to say your brother Willam Weasley...died last night from an attack.  
  
Talk to me if you need to,  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
PS. Password: Bazooka  
  
Harry dropped the letter and sunk down with Ron. Bill dead...Ginny missing...now what next? He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder who had his head buried in Hermione's hair. "I'll get him, mate, I promise..."  
  
Draco:  
  
He placed a quick curse on Moon before heading after the little weasal. He had to hide behind something before going on. He saw something dragging Ginny down...into the earth. She had stopped stuggling. Managing a small amount of courage he ran after her and tried grabbing her but she was sucked in too soon. "Godamnit!" He said angrily. He punched the ground, "I'm not losing another one!"  
  
He started off back to the castle to tell Dumbledore.  
  
Ron:  
  
Bill...Ginny...  
  
He thought feebly his head was spinning. He could feel his body shaking and tears licking his face. The smell of hermione hair comforted him...but and inner pain still burned in him. He took Hermione in a hug and she didn't argue. Harry had left for Dumbledore not so long ago.  
  
He didn't want anything more then to have the pain stop. He buried himself as much as he could into Hermione. She returned the same pressure and without knowing another roll of tears came down...his heart still beated painfully but the pain wasn't so much as it was before.  
  
Harry:  
  
"Bazooka!" He yelled angrily, running up the steps he pushed opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "I was wondering when you'd come."  
  
"What's going on, Professor? When did this happen? Why didn't I know?" Harry asked anger flaring up higher.  
  
Dumbledore nodded to a seat, "please do sit, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Godamnit, Potter! We don't have time for you to be an idiot! Sit!" A voice said not to far.  
  
Harry stared at Malfoy for a second before sitting.  
  
[A/N: confusing I know...but It'll make since later I promise! And I liked it when I worte the Ron/Hermione part...not bad huh? LoL...Review!] 


	29. Shocked

Messaging My Love Chap. 28  
  
Ginny:  
  
She rolled over in bed thinking she was at school and safe. Blinking she covered her eyes annoyed by the sunlight. She yawned and streched. She felt a breeze on her lower hip and shivered. Opening her eyes she stared up into dark gray ones, "good morning, Ms. Weasley," Malfoy said; smirking.  
  
She gasped and he grabbed her wrist, "isn't this nice to see you?"  
  
She tried pulling free but he only pulled her closer to him, "you are something my master wants." He dragged her out of bed. Her legs getting scarped. Blood poured out of them and she let sucked in a breath. She tried screaming but her voice wasn't working.  
  
When he tossed her into a room. Red eyes stared at her and she swallowed. Then the lights came on and something in her throat felt gone, "Tom?"  
  
Draco:  
  
"We have to figure out some way to get her back," Draco said walking back and forth.  
  
"Why do you care?" Potter said to him.  
  
"I don't think that any of your business, Potter."  
  
"I think it is," Potter said, "she's my bestfriend!"  
  
"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, "please calm down."  
  
"Godamnit, Professor, I don't want another person dying because you won't tell me anything!" Potter said glaring at Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny:  
  
"Hello, Virginia."  
  
She glared at him, "what do you want?"  
  
He smirked, "You as my fighter."  
  
She laughed, "I'd never do anything like that for you!"  
  
"Ah, but I beg to differ," Tom/Voldermort said, "with just a few kisses you'll be all mine."  
  
"Ack," Ginny said, "please say I don't have to kiss you."  
  
He laughed, "I'm flattered, Virginia, but honest to tell you I have other people who can do that."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Them," He said as the light flicked on. She looked over and met a smirking Blaise Zabini and a blank Winter Moon. "To bad Mr. Malfoy was to busy trying to saving you from my good friend Moon, he could've joined."  
  
Ginny shifted and glanced around...no escape.  
  
Harry:  
  
"I want to know why!" Harry said staying his ground.  
  
"Godamnit, Potter! I told you we have no time!" Malfoy said; still pacing.  
  
"Tell me first."  
  
Malfoy glared at him and groaned, "you're a bloody headache," Harry heard him mumbled. "Fine! I lost my mother and my baby sister to You-know-who! I'm not losing another person, OK?"  
  
He stared at him... "you had a sister?"  
  
Malfoy clenched his teeth, "yes-"  
  
"How'd she die?"  
  
Malfoy face was starting to get red with anger, "I don't," he looked at the headmaster and sighed before falling into the armchair, "My father said I was getting to soft," Malfoy said staring into the fire, "he consulted with his 'master.' You-know-who said for me to kill her. Either that or my mother dies along with her too..."  
  
"I killed her," Malfoy said closing his eyes, "I thought it might be easy on me. But it wasn't. When I killed her but my father expected me to do more. He told me to punish my mother for being an awful parent. Hurt her because she was wrong!" Malfoy hit the chair with a fist. "I shouldn't have let him get to me. But I wanted praise like he gave me when I killed her...my fucking sister! She didn't even have a name!"  
  
Shocked, Harry watched him Mafoy buried his head into his hand before looking up at him, "happy now?" 


	30. No Point

Messaging My Love

Chap. 30  
  
Ginny:  
  
Oh god! She thought backing as far as she could. Swallowing she looked at Voldemort, "I'll leave you three alone, shall I?" He said with an awful smirk.  
  
Ginny shuddered...this isn't good.  
  
Draco:  
  
He couldn't belive he said those things...not to mention to, Potter. But one thing did happen...memories he locked away so long ago came back. He was lost in them.  
  
He use to call her...Athena...like the greek god.

He use to love just to make her smile.

Love to watch her sleep when he couldn't.

When she first walked up to him he was so happy.

But in the family like his...with good always comes bad.

He remebered when Athena got lost. He was never so scared in his life. Who'd thought he'd find her in her fathers arm crying. He had hide then...feeling a pain he didn't reconize when she saw him and cried even more.

He felt awful then...but worser now...much more worser.  
  
Harry:  
  
"Let him think for a while Mr. Potter...he needs to think," Dumbldore said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he watched Malfoy have a blank stare into the fires.  
  
Ginny:  
  
She watched as more lights came on. She watched as Zabini and Moon talked a little before Moon came over to her, "come now, Virginia." He cooed, "Don't be so scared...I promise you'll like it here."  
  
"Like what? Bowing down to a snake like him?" She snapped at him.  
  
Moon smiled...she shivered, "come on...just a few kisses...why not enjoy it?" He placed out his hand. She stared at it...no where to run. Why fight when you have no use to? She looked up at Moon and took his hand.  
  
Harry:  
  
"I think that's enough," Harry said, "Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy looked up at him and for a secound Harry heart dropped when he swore he saw tears in Malfoy's eyes, "what?" He snapped.  
  
"We have to go," Harry said.  
  
Malfoy nodded and stood up. "let's go."

[A/N: Sorry so short...and i noticed I'm changing the story alot you know the format...do you guys minds? LuV ya]


	31. Soul Kiss

Messaging My Love Chap. 30  
  
Hermione:  
  
"We have to do something," Ron said staring at Hermione. His face was red and so were his eyes. Her heart went for him.  
  
"First off why would, Vodelmort, want, Ginny?" Hermione said; eyebrows knitted.  
  
Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Zabini and Moon are missing," he said. He was holding the map. "Does that help?"  
  
"Moon," Hermione said. She snapped her fingers, "didn't he kiss Ginny?"  
  
Ron nodded although it was rather slowly.  
  
Hermione thought for a secound before she ran into the commen room with Ron hot on her heels. She picked up her laptop. Typing quickly she grinned, "I knew it!" She showed him the screen.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's the Midavel curse!" Hermione smiled triumphant. She stood up and thought for a secound.  
  
"The mida-what?" Ron asked watching her starting to pace.  
  
"It's also known as the kiss of the souls...it's a curse placed on the one who bears the next girl. If the girl keeps getting kissed by more and more people that aren't her true love...her souls is replaced with a fighter and she only follows the person she thinks is worthy. I think, Voldemort...knows this,"  
  
"So he wants her to get kissed." She paced a little more, "oh! That's why Zabini and Moon are gone! But...Malfoy-"  
  
"Hermione...please say the short version," Ron said following her with his eyes as she paced.  
  
She stopped, "it means he took Ginny so she'd kiss Moon and Zabini. After that she'd...become a fighter that'll follow his orders and kill."  
  
Ron stared at her for a moment before running out. "Ron!" Hermione yelled after him. She sighed and started after him.  
  
Ginny:  
  
Here she was again. She thought iritated...kissing Winter. She pulled away and stepped back, "stay away from me," she hissed.  
  
Winter smirked, "looks like the plans working." He looked behind him, "Zabini...you're turn."

Zabini shared the same smirk and started over.  
  
Harry:  
  
"We don't know where she is?" Harry said, "then how are we going?"  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes, "you think I don't know where he is? My father's a death eater you idiot." Malfoy walked over to the fireplace, "you coming?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "coming." He grumbled. The door opened. They both looked over. "Ron?"  
  
Ron was trying to catch his breath, "I'm coming...wait."  
  
"We don't have all day, Weasley," Malfoy said.

Ron looked up, "Malfoy?"

"Wait!" She was trying to catch her breath too, "I'm coming...too."

"Wait," Ron said, "what's, Malfoy, doing here?"

Malfoy groaned, "I'm going good, OK?"  
  
Ginny:  
  
She watch, Zabini, come near her. If fate allows it, she thought. She let him kiss her. But it was different. A warm feeling came over her. She felt more happy then annoyed. He pulled away; his eyes wide.  
  
"What happen?" Moon said angrily.  
  
Zabini kept on staring at her. She smiled and took his head to kiss him again.  
  
Draco:  
  
"Alright," Malfoy said, "once I go in you take the floo powder and say 'Snake Tears.' Watch out though...we might end up different places." Draco looked at Potter, "whatever was said in this room never leaves."  
  
Potter nodded and Draco went in while grabbing some floo powder, "Snake Tears!"


	32. Too Tired To Fight

Messaging My Love

Chap. 32

**[A/N: Ok...Changing format...SORRY! :-D...on other news...I'm re-writing Tied Since Birth! Check it out!]**

Zab- Blaise pulled away; she was shocked but managed a smiled over to him. She could see him swallow and back up a little more. "Zabini!" Moon said grabbing his shoulder, "what did you do?"

"I-"

"He- He saved me," Ginny said; her smile growing. He _saved_ me...that means, Ginny, thought before looking at him. Blaise had grown extremly pale, "if fate allows it," Ginny said grinning. "You do know what this means...right?" She asked him. He only nodded. She looked at Moon he looked angry...no more shocked. She walked to Blaise, "help me then."

He stared at her, "we...we barely even knew one another," he whispered, "I don't get it."

She stared at him; both not knowing Moon had left the room. "Stupefy!" A voice called outside their room; they both went to look. Blaise held her arm and pushed her behind him. Malfoy came into the room, "Zabini," Malfoy said, "give her to me."

"Don't!" Ginny said; he looked shocked but didn't place down his wand, "trust me," she said looking at him. He seemed confused and annoyed. He sighed and put down the wand while Ron, Hermione, and Harry came in.

"There are more death eaters coming," Harry said; breathing heavily.

"So," Ginny asked, "are you going to help us?" She was looking at Zabini; he didn't answer only leaned down and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly.

"To tell me this is all happening." He looked at her again, "your side," he said.

She smiled, "you guys holding back, Ron?"

"Yep!"

"Can you hurry up, Weasley?"

"Ron! Stop this!"

"Bloody hell! Let me go!"

The door bang open and she felt Blaise grab her arm, "you have her?" The voice hissed.

"Yes," Blaise said; she glared at the door and tried fighting Blaise. But she couldn't...not that he was too strong...but the fact that she felt tears burn her. Plus her heart was dying on it's own. "Ginny!" She heard everyone yell...but only barely. She looked up and glared at Voldemort.

"My," he said, "upset?"

"You," she said, "wish."

He laughed and she flinched, "it's a pity...those who love."

She head up her head...ready for her lie, "I don't love anyone!"

"Let her go!" She heard Ron said; muffled.

"Get them out," Voldemort said, "I'll deal with them later. Bring in Moon," Voldemort said to a deatheater. She felt Bl- Zabini stiffen against her. He leaned in more to her, "just don't say anything...I'll get you out."

She turned around as much as she could, "how can I _ever_ trust _you_ again?" She hissed back to him. She saw his eyes looked up slightly before kissing her. He pulled away a few inches, "trust me."

She whimpered when he tightened his hold and forced her to the ground. "Good," Voldemort said, he was watching her. She knew what Zabini wanted her to do! She fought under him. "Very good."

"Let me go, or I'll rip you from limp, Zabini!" she said.

Moon came in. His lipped was bloody and he looked like he had a bruise on his cheek, "yes master?"

Voldemort glared at him; which didn't look to nice as Giny tried fight Blaise more, "why couldn't you tell me, Potter, was here?"

"I couldn't," Moon said, "I was-"

"You speak when I want you to!" Voldemort hissed, "now you can explain yourself."

Moon nodded, "Blaise, was too busy helping, Weasley, I tried stopping him but, Potter, came."

Voldemort looked at them, "is this true, Zabini?"

"HIs only trying to save his life," Zabini said.

"Moon?"

"If that where true then why was I attacked and he wasn't?" Moon sneered.

He had a point, Ginny thought she was getting tired and only moved less, we're doomed.

**[A/N: I was thinking of ending it...but I change my mind! :-p.]**

_**Review! :D**_


	33. Curses

Messaging My Love

Chap. 33

_[A/N: Ok...sorry for the bunches and bunches of new stories! I just wanted to get my creativity out...alright...on with the story **x'p**]_

"That does seem odd," Voldemort hissed, "I'd liked to know what happened too...Zabini?"

Ginny let out a scream. Zabini was so shocked he jumped up.

"Silence!" Voldemort said and sent a spell at her.

She only rolled over and did her best smirk, "getting a bit old eh, Tom?" She laughed, "so, can I do something? I'm dead bored."

Voldemort laughed too and she did her best not to flinch. "So it worked! Now...Moon...you were saying?" Voldemort hissed looking at Moon.

While that happened Ginny looked at Zabini he nodded and she did the same. "Come on! Don't pay attention to _him_! I want to do something!" Ginny said.

"FINE!" Voldemort said, "punish, Moon."

She nodded.

"Then kill him," he said.

Oh boy, she thought, "I need my wand."

He laughed, "what happen to your speacial powers?"

She frowned, "shut it!" She was enjoying this, "can I please have my wand?" She pouted, "I want to try the- damn it I don't remember how to say it!"

"How about you just kill him?" A voice drawled nearby, "it's not like he deserves to live." The voice laughed, "he doesn't even have family."

Moon didn't say anything. Only stared away with a blank look. Ginny heart went out for him but she remebered she'd have to kill him to keep this up. "I don't even get to torture the, git?" She asked.

Voldemort patted her head; she moved away slightly, "in time."

"But if I kill him-"

"Lucius," Voldemort hissed, "lead, Virginia, to the dungeons, please. She needs to know where it is. I suggest you bring Zabini and Moon too. Place them in the cell with, Potter."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

Voldemort smirked or smiled she wasn't sure nor did she like it, "so that your brother can see you."

She nodded and grinned back. Although she felt sick to her stomach. This was a huge lie she was playing. They walked down Zabini whispered into her ear, "lie to your brother."

She glared at him but nodded slightly. Malfoy, brought them to the cell and closed the door behind before he left he gave her; her wand.

"Ginny!" Ron said.

He moved to her. She whipped out her wand to him, "move, _Ronald_, and I'll kill you."

Malfoy snorted, "like you could."

She glared at him, "I never liked you..."

He glared back, "I don't give a bloody care what you like, Weasley, befriending you was the most stupidest thing I did."

"Zabini." She said. He came to her side, "do it."

He leaned forward, "what?"

"The Cruciatus! You Idiot!" She spat.

Zabini had a feeling something did happen but didnt push it. He pointed his wand at Malfoy, "Crucio!"

Malfoy fell to the ground and for some reason she loved it. He didn't scream out though. "Stop," she said. She bent down to Malfoy, "why didn't you scream?"

He glared at her, "you think I'm not use to it by now?"

She sighed and took out a tissue she found in her pocked and rubbed off the sweat. "I wonder," she said airily, "if Harry Potter, could do the same." She looked up at Harry and he stared back. "Moon," she said, "his wand please."

"Duel me, Potter," she said smiling.

He shook his head, "I'm not going to fight you, Ginny," Harry said.

She whipped her wand at his heart, "I have enough anger twords you to kill you! Don't make me do it."

"Ginny...don't...please." Hermione begged next to him.

She took Ginny wrist. Ginny watch her hand before saying, "confundo!"

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

_[A/N: Ahh...another chap done! :D Any way I got the confundo charm from a very handy site: ]_

_**Review! :D**_


	34. Debole!

Messaging My Love

Chap. 34

**[A/N: Any one like Inuyasha? :D...the anime...OK! If You do check out...Ti Amo by WritingSecrets]**

"Protego!" Hermione shouted back.

"Who gave her; her wand?" Ginny snapped.

"Virginia..."

She turned and smiled, "yes?"

Zabini told her to come here with a motion of his fingers. "What's wrong with you?" He snapped.

"What are you talking about?" She said; bitterly sweet.

He grabbed her arm, "I told you to act it...not acually hurt them!" He hissed. He had bent over so she could feel his breath on her neck.

She pouted, "getting soft?" she traced his shirt lazily. He took her hand.

"Somethings wrong," he muttered. He leaned in, "let me kiss you."

She giggled and pushed him back, "not now...I want to duel Potter."

¤°¤

"Diffindo!"Harry shouted.

"Protego," Ginny said with a yawn, "honestly, Potter, your doing awful." 

Harry glared at her.

She sighed, "might as well end it...A-"

"Virginia, dear," a voice hissed making her lower her wand, "good. Now next time wait."

She nodded and stepped back. Zabini took her hand, "you wanted to kill him?" He asked warily.

She pouted up at him, "I got bored."

"Malfoy," Voldermort said, "I figured you'd join and Moon would've bailed...Virginia...I'll leave him and Zabini for you to play with."

She smirked and nodded. Zabini gave a curt nod. Potter, Ron_ald_, and Granger were pulled out of the cell with Moon right behind them.

"Curcio!" She said pointing the wand at Malfoy. He bit his lips so fast and hard she saw blood fall from it, "Scream damn it and I'll stop!"

He didn't.

She stopped it and glared at him, "fine! I'll end it! Av-"

Blasie grabbed her and kissed her. She shivered and felt anger and everything else flow away...the hatred the pain she felt when she saw her brother and Harry. Everything...

She stared at Blaise, "w- what happend?"

He ran hand threw his hand, "who knows?"

"Oh god!" She mumbled, "I'm sorry, Draco."

He nodded, "you'd be a better lord then you-know-who thats for sure." He added with his usual smirk. She smiled.

"Now what?"

"They'll come back soon...we better get out," he said pushing the door open.

The turned a corner and met an angry Lucius, "why, Virginia," he said acidly, "where are you going?"

"Leave us alonde, Lucius," Draco sneered. "Or I'll kill you," he said pointing his wand.

"How dare you speak to me like that boy!"

"Try me," he snapped back. He looked at Ginny and Blaise, "get out."

They nodded and ran off.

"Looks like it's just you and me now."

Lucius smirked and drew out his wand as well.

¤°¤

"Reducto!" Ginny said at a deatheater, "protego!" She shouted as another tried hitting her with an attack.

"Folterung!" Blaise shouted and three deatheaters withered in front of them.

"What was _that_?" She asked him.

"It means torture. It won't stop until I leave the room or there carried out. Protego!" He shouted at another deatheater.

"Stupefy! Reducto! Protego! Stupefy!" Ginny shouted, "we have to get the others!"

Blaise shook his head, "we can't! Folterung! "

"Reducto! Oh hell with it! Incendio!"

"What was _that_?" Blaise said in a mocking tone.

"Honestly, don't do that!" She said "Protego! Reducto!"

"Smetta Di combattere!" A voice said behind them. The deatheaters froze and fell.

"Dumbledore!"

"Dumbldore?"

The both said.

"Look out!"

"Debole!" A voice hissed behind having her turn before seeing Blaise fall and it hissed it again.

"Pro-" She started. But she was falling and then...dark.

**[A/N: :D...don't kill me! I'm awful at adventure stuff! BTW...debole means faint and Smetta Di combattere means stop fighting]**

_**Review! :D**_


	35. Some Say

Messaging My Love

Chap. 35

**[A/N: Sorry it took so long. HeHe I got grounded. xP....ahh the last chap. x'(]**

She woke to a soft humming sound. It was so gently and relaxing. She blinked and foud her self holding hands with Blaise. He was appearently humming a soft song while looking out the window. "Blaise?"

He stopped and smiled. "Morning," he said. She could tell he was feeling as odd as she was.

"What happened?" She asked sitting up.

He frowned and looked over to another bed. She looked over and saw Harry lying there, "Potter was hurt prettty bad from what I'm told. Granger...she barely made it...but lost half her memory...so shes at Saint Mangos. your brother is fine. He was stunned during the begining of the whole battle."

"Hermione, " Ginny said her eyes down and her thoart dry, "wait...what about, Draco?"

"He died," Blaise said with his head down, "he killed his father but was hit with another curse right after."

Tears welled up and she started to cry. Blaise took her in his arms oddly and she cursed her self, "this is awful." She said through her tears.

"At least it's over."

"What were you humming?" She asked softly. Her eyes blinked and two tears rolled down.

"A muggle song I heard," he said, "it's quite old though."

She felt two more tears come and fought a sob, "hum it again."

He did and she fell asleep again.

**¤°¤**

Some said they got marride after school. Other said they stayed a couple. They said Ron Weasley visited Hermione Granger everyday until her memory came back. Harry was fully healed and was happy to see so many survived even though we did lost just as many.

Ginny went to Draco's Grave every month. Weather with Blaise or by herself. She left a poem from the book he stole everytime she came. After the book was done she bought a new one to be placed.

Some say that she loved him as much as she loves Blaise. No one would know but Draco and herself. Harry marride a fine young women who came from America. Her name? Well, it went like. Lilia Erstien. They had three kids.

¤

Today I end my story. I end it with a farewell, Good-bye and so long. Thank you for reading.

**::Sirius Lives In Our Hearts Forever::**

**::Now Draco Does In Mine::**

_I give thanks to all who reviewed and enjoyed my messed up formatted story._

_SIncerly,_

DiaTheRyter

By the way...I love you guys :-D


End file.
